Too Young
by little Azaela
Summary: Boleh jadi Mark dan Jaemin hanya terlalu muda, terlalu naif, terlalu polos untuk mengerti. Mengapa pernikahan terlalu sulit bagi mereka yang terlalu cepat melaksanakannya tanpa pikir panjang, bahkan untuk pekerjaan paling sederhana sekalipun. Markmin. Marriage!AU
1. Prolog

©LitteAzaela

.

Mark L. Jaemin N.

.

Friendship. Romance. Family. Hurt-Comfort

.

Teen | GS | Marriage!AU | Typo

.

Jaemin dan Mark secara kompak berpikir bahwa ini adalah berkah. Sedangkan bagi Taeyong dan Yuta semua ini musibah. Namun untuk pasangan Johnny dan Hansol, mereka tidak berpikir ini berkah ataupun musibah.

Saat upaca pernikahan dilangsungkan, Yuta menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia membuat sapu tangan biru itu benar-benar basah dengan air mata dan ingusnya. Jaehyun asalnya tidak menotis, dia terpesona pada membelai perempuan yang cantiknya tidak kira-kira yang dengan khidmat menguntai kalimat sakral.

Tapi Doyoung memintanya berbalik kearah kiri dan menemukan ibu dari mempelai perempuan menangis sesegukan. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum kaku, bingung harus melakukan apa. Akan tetapi mata Doyoung seakan menyiratkan bahwa dia meminta suaminya untuk bertanya. Setidaknya mereka cukup berbasa-basi sejenak.

" _Eung_ , Ny. Lee, anda baik-baik saja?"

Yuta menjawab, namun suara lirihnya tertutupi tepukan riuh tamun undangan saat Mark mencium tangan kanan Jaemin yang tersenyum malu-malu diatas altar. Mereka kemudian saling bergenggaman tangan, para penonton seperti menunggu pertunjukan yang lebih menghebohkan, namun sayangnya tidak terjadi.

" _Ngg_ , Yuta?" kali ini Doyoung yang bertanya karena Jaehyun sudah hilang. Tujuan suaminya sudah tentu untuk bertemu dengan Taeyong. Dan Jeno yang tadi disebelahnya sudah pergi menuju Mark dan Jaemin. Begitupula dengan para tamu undangan. Hanya tersisa Doyoung dan Yuta saja yang duduk dibangku.

" _Hiksss_ … Doyoung- _chawn_ , Jaem sudah menikah…. _Hiksss_."

Doyoung tidak begitu paham bagaimana perasaan Yuta saat ini. Anaknya masih remaja akhir—begitupun anak Yuta sebenarnya. Dan karenanya anaknya laki-laki, jalannya masih jauh untuk menempuh kehidupan pernikahan. Maka dari itu dia diam saja sambil mengelus pundak Yuta yang bergetar.

"Sudahlah, Yuu."

"Tapi Jaem kecilku sudah menikah. Huhuhu."

Doyoung tidak mengerti, itu tangisan haru atau sarat kehilangan.

"Jaem kan tidak kemana-mana," Doyoung pikir Taeyong yang super protektif pasti akan membuat pasangan muda itu tinggal dikediaman keluarga Lee. Dengan segala aturan otoriter yang merekat erat disetiap bangunan rumah mereka. Yang tentu saja wajar dilakukan orang tua terhadap anaknya yang menikah muda.

"Bukan itu!"

Doyoung berjengit kaget saat Yuta memekik keras. Memandang Doyoung lekat-lekat dengan mata yang masih memburam basah. Untungnya _make up_ Yuta tidak luntur, akan jadi seperti apa perempuan itu dihari pernikahan anak satu-satunya mereka, "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku masih terlalu cantik untukk disebut nenek!"

Kali ini Doyoung benar-benar gagal paham.

"Huhuhuhu."

….

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , selamat _yah_. Mungkin beberapa tahun kedepan kau mungkin sudah punya cucu."

Taeyong tidak berkata apapun. Dia mendelik sekilas pada Jaehyun lalu meminum segelas anggur miliknya. Yang terasa hambar, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang sama sekali. Untung saat ke altar, Jaemin cantik sekali hingga orang-orang hanya terfokus padanya saja. Bukan kau yang seperti ingin membunuh orang dibanding dengan mengantar anak ke altar."

"Memang apa urusanmu?" Taeyong menjawab sinis. Jaehyun menimpali dengan menceritakan respon Yuta. Disebelahnya _si_ ayah Jaemin ini hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar betapa teatrikalnya istrinya tersebut. Kemudian Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan pada besannya. Mereka adalah pasangan impor dari US yang kini tengah berbincang dengan tamu asing.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang dengan keluarga Seo."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Jaehyun mengernyit, "Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga baik-baik."

" _Cih_ , baik dari mana. Aku tak suka mereka setengah mati."

"Kenapa?'

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Taeyong melempar pandangan saat Hansol memberikan senyum pada mereka. Tetangganya itu, Jaehyun mengeluh sejenak. Dan Jaehyun _lah_ orang yang membalas senyum perempuan cantik besannya Taeyong tersebut. Yang untungnnya seperti telah memaklumi perangai Lee Taeyong.

" _Yah_ , aku memang tak mengerti." Jaehyun bergumam.

Mata Taeyong seakan menerawang, Jaemin itu masih kecil—sampai kapapun akan selalu menjadi si kecil milik Lee Taeyong. Dialah malaikat polos Taeyong yang dirusak oleh pergaulan bebas budaya barat milik Mark Seo. Seo Minhyun. Apapun nama menantunya, Taeyong tidak peduli. Dia bahkan tak sudi menyebut nama itu. Dia membenti anak itu. Titik.

"Jaemin tidak seharusnya menikah semua ini."

 _Nah,_ kalau yang itu Jaehyun mengerti. Jaemin baru lulus sekolah, rasanya baru seperti kemaren anak itu bersama Jeno dan teman satu sekolahnya arak-arakan kejalan sambil mencoreti seragam mereka. Dan berakhir dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Taeyong.

Dan kalaupun Jaehyun berada di posisi yang sama dengan Taeyong, maka dia akan berskipa lebih defensif. Sayangnya Jaehyun tak punya anak perempuan. Dan Jeno pasti memiliki waktu yang sangat panjang agar bisa mencapai tahap pernikahan.

"Dia itu belum bisa bersih-bersih. Dia bahkan tidak becus memegang sapu. Bagaimana bisa dia nanti mengurus rumahnya?"

" _Huh_?"

"Menyalakan kompor listrik saja dia tak mengerti, apalagi yang melalui tabung gas? Atau bahkan lewat tungku?"

"Jaemin tidak pernah mencuci pakaiannya sendiri, dia bahkan tidak mampu menghilangkan darah bekas menstruasinya sendiri saat menempel di seprainya kamarnya. Jaemin juga jarang mandi. Saat libur dia bahkan hanya mandi dua hari sekali. Bahkan pernah tak mandi selama seminggu."

"Bagaimana bisa anak itu merengek meminta dinikahi sedangkan dia sendiri bahkan tak pernah becus mengurus dirinya sendiri?"

Kali ini Jaehyun gagal paham; sebenarnya apa yang di khawatirkan Taeyong? Masa depan anaknya atau ketidak becusan anaknya dalam hal-hal rumah tangga?

...

"Kaliannnn! Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menikah secepat ini. _Huhuhuhu_!"

Heechan menangis palsu sambil mengusap hidungnya di jas Mark—yang mana langsung mendorong Heechan darinya. Perempuan itu lalu mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin dan memukul pelan kepala Mark. Dia juga meringis saat sebuket bunga lili putih itu ternyata sampai padanya saat pelemparan buket bunga.

" _Hahaha_ , kau cemburu ya Chan _ie_ ," Jaemin menggoda, Mark langsung kikuk.

"Tentu saja tidak," Heechan merenggut, dia lalu meniti figur tubuh Jaemin yang langsing tersebut, "Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Mata Heechan langsung berkedip cepat, "Apa? _Hahah_ , aku hanya merasa bahwa kau sangat cantik Jaem. Terus-teruslah berdandan, maka kau akan selalu terlihat seperti malaikat kahyangan, bukan begitu Mark?"

" _Oh_ , tentu." Mark menyahut cepat.

Mendengarnya Jaemin langsung cemberut, "Lalu kaupikir sebelumnya aku seperti apa, _hah_?"

"Seperti itik buruk rupa sebenarnya!"

" _Hahahahhahhaha_..."

"Sialan kau Heechan!" Jaemin merutuk, namun seketika raut wajah Heechan menjadi serius. Dia menarik tangan Jaemin untuk menjauh sedikit dari Mark. Memandangi mempelai pria itu sekarang sudah sibuk berbincang dengan Koeun dan Jeno.

"Kau mau membicarakan apa sih? Lihat, Mark sedang berbicara dengan Koeun- _sunbae_ , astaga. Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja melihat mereka!"

" _Sttt_... Diamlah cantik. Aku hanya ingin bertanya," wajah Heechan mendekat pada telinga Jaemin. Mereka berdempetan rapat sekali seolah-olah akan ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan tidak berfaedah milik mereka.

"Kau—" membuat orang penasaran adalah keahlian Heechan, dia memiliki koneksi hebat di berbagai kalangan hingga _gossip_ yang dia kemukakan hampir semuanya benar meskipun sebenarnya banyak yang di lebih-lebihkan. Dan tentu saja, Jaemin adalah pendengar yang gampang di pancing rasa penasaran.

Jadi Jaemin pikir Heechan mungkin saja akan menceritakan gosip-gosip terpanas seperti Koeun- _sunbae_ yang belum _move on_ dari Mark, atau _si_ Jeno yang secara klise diperebutan banyak wanita atau bahkan Soonyoung- _sunbaenim_ yang sudah buka-bukaan pada publik soal hubungannya dengan Yerim- _eonnie._ Atau berita tentang pernikahan Irene- _eonnie_ dengan Seulgi- _eonnie_? Mungkin saja. Siapa yang menduga. Mereka adalah pasangan terpanas tahun 2016 lalu.

Bukan pertanyaan seperti:

"Kau sudah hamil berapa bulan?'

"EEHHH!"

...

" _Ummm_... Jaem?" Mark berbisik.

"Ya _oppa_?" sedang Jaemin hampir memekik.

" _Ummm..._ Jaem?" bisik Mark kembali.

" _Oppaaaa_...?" Jaemin merajuk kesal.

"Jaeminnnn..."

" _Oppaaa_..."

"Jaem..."

Mark menyahut menyahut putus asa, "Aku tidak bisa bersih-bersih Jaem," maka disebrang sana, dengan wajah paling nelangsa Jaemin menimpal.

"Begitupula aku _oppa_..."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

" _Oppa_ , kau kan laki-laki. Masa kau tega membuatku membersihkan rumah sebesar ini?'

Wajah Mark semakin nelangsa, celemek merah muda dan kemoceng ditangannya semakin membuatnya lesu. Jaemin diujung sana berpenampilan serupa meski lebih memukau. "Jadi kapan kalian akan membersihkan rumah jika terus syuting drama India?"

Disofa sana, Taeyong sibuk membolak-balikan koran sambil meminum teh hijaunya. Yuta juga duduk disebelahnya sambil melambai sedikit pada Jaemin yang wajahnya sudah mengerut sebal.

" _Uhuk_!" lalu Mark tersedak udara. Dia lupa eksistensi mertua.

"Tapi ayah, kita _kan_ lelah."

"Lelah habis melakukan apa?" Taeyong mendelik was-was. Dia menatap tajam Mark yang kelabakan menjawab, antara ingin menjawab atau diam saja.

"Kami lelah seusai resepsi kemarin. Setidaknya ayah dan ibu membiarkan kami tidur seharian tahu!" seperti tahu tekanan macam apa yang dihadapi Mark, Jaemin _lah_ yang menjawab dengan segala kelancangannya memekik pada sang ayah.

"Masa hari pertama setelah menikah malah di suruh beres-beres rumah." Jaemin mendengus.

"Memang kau pikir hari pertama orang lain setelah menikah apa, _huh_?" Taeyong membalas sinis.

"Tapi ayah, setidaknya kau memberikan kami istirahat yang cukup!" Jaemin menjawab keras kepala.

"Kau sudah tidur setidaknya delapan jam, Jaem. Itu istirahat namanya. Dan kalau kau meminta lebih, itu pemalasan namanya," ayahnya kalem menjawab.

"Ayah tahu delapan jam itu tidak cukup."

"Jaem," ayahnya memperingatkan.

"Ibuuuuuu..."

Tak menyahut, Yuta masih saja diam disebelah Taeyong. Dia sudah berpakaian rapih. Begitupula Taeyong—entah hendak kemana-meskipun Taeyong memang selalu rapih dalam kondisi apapaun. Dan kalaupun mau melakukan bulan madu kedua, maka Jaemin akan jingkrak kegirangan.

"Ibuuuu... Kau tau aku tak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Jaem, cepat lakukan atau ayah suruh kau mencuci baju seluruh orang dirumah ini," disana Jaemin semakin cemberut, andai dia lupa eksistensi Mark, mungkin dia akan menangis dan merajuk sambil membanting sapu yang ditangannya itu. Sampai kolaps bahkan.

"Ibuuuuuuu..."

"Ibuuuu..."

"Ibuuu..." cicit Jaemin semakin mengecil.

"Apa? Kau ingin _tantrum_ seperti bocah autis?" Taeyong mendelik, ucapannya sadis.

Kemudian Taeyong berbicara cukup keras pada Yuta, "Kau harus berhenti mengolah makanan dari terigu. Lihat bagaimana anakmu sekarang." Dan Yuta hanya tersenyum lucu menanggapi candaan Taeyong yang tak seperti candaan.

Mata Jaemin memerah menahan tangis, "Ibu," panggil Jaemin tanpa suara. Yuta menghela nafas, dia menaruh cangkir tehnya lalu mendekati Jaemin. Sejumput rambut coklat milik anaknya ditata kembali oleh Yuta. Lalu ibu itu tersenyum dengan lembut.

" _Uhhhh_... Anak ibu sudah besar. Jangan merajuk seperti itu dong. Jaem kan sudah menikah dan menjadi istri orang."

Setelah mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin, Yuta lalu menciumnya. Terkekeh mendapati reaksi Jaemin yang merajuk-yang akan cemberut sambil memalingkan wajah, "Ibu tahu aku tak mampu melakukan ini."

"Semua orang mampu melakukan ini sayang."

"Tapi tidak denganku!"

"Kau kan belum mencoba!"

"Ibuu..." memelas adalah cara terakhir Jaemin.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa."

Untuk beberapa waktu, Jaemin merasa bahwa ibunya tak lagi bisa berpihak padanya. Semua hanya berotasi pada ke absolutan Lee Taeyong dan Jaemin sukses dibuat kesal karenanya. Karena Lee Taeyong adalah ayah paling menyebalkan sedunia.

"Bagaimana bisa ibu melakukan ini padaku?"

Terdengar tawa menyeruak pelan hingga menyusup pada koklea Taeyong. Yuta merespon seperti itu mirip guyonan tapi pada akhirnya meluluh karenanya, "Kau ini, pergilah mandi dahulu."

Mata Jaemin membesar, "Benarkah ibu?"

Yuta mengangguk, "Iya, pergi mandi saja dulu ya sayang."

"Iya, aku akan mandi-"

"Dan sayang, ibu tunggu kau diruang depan ya."

Tanpa ragu Jaemin mengiyakan, sudah berlari menuju lantai dua tanpa menengok Mark yang masih terdiam diujung ruangan. Yuta terkikik geli, wajah lugu Mark itu selalu membuatnya ingin memperlakukannya sama dengan Jaemin—sama-sama persis seperti anak kecil.

" _Oh_ dan Mark- _eu_ , tunggulah sampai Jaemin selesai mandi. Kau juga harus mandi setelahnya. Sudah jam sembilan, kau tahu," Mark tertegun.

"Ya—ya, terimakasih i-ibu, aku akan menunggunya diatas."

Disana Yuta terkikik lagi, Mark juga mengucapkan salam pada Taeyong yang tidak berbicara apa-apa lalu pergi kelantai dua. Taeyong masih berkutat pada koran pagi yang setahu Yuta sudah di khatamkan beberapa waktu lalu.

" _Hei_ ," Yuta menyentuh pipi Taeyong dan mencubitnya persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Jaemin.

"Ajaklah Mark melakukan apa saja yang sering kau lakukan. Dia mungkin bukan menantu idaman, tapi aku yakin dia berusaha yang terbaik sayang."

" _Hn_."

" _Hihihi_ ," Yuta terkikik, "Kau pasti senang karena bisa mengerjainya."

...

"Ibu tidak mengatakan akan mengajaku ke pasar!" Jaemin menekankan kata pasar pada Yuta. Dia menghentakan kaki sejenak sambil memegangi tangan ibunya.

Kalau tahu akan di ajak kepasar tradisional, maka mana sudi Jaemin memakai _dress_ indah tersebut. Dengan sepasang sepatu _loafers_ putih dan juga jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu yang cantik.

"Kalau tahu seperti itu, aku pasti tidak akan memakai rok hari ini."

Jaemin masih menggerutu. Dia mengangkat kakinya saat melewati bagian yang becek dan menjauh dengan ekspresi jijik saat berhadapan dengan lapak-lapak ikan ataupun daging yang banyak genangan air.

Kalau sudah begitu, Yuta yakin darimana sifat Jaemin tersebut. Ringisan jijik serta tatapan muak yang ditampilkan Jaemin persis seperti milik Taeyong. Hanya saja Jaemin hanya tahu bahwa tempat tinggalnya harus bersih tanpa tahu bagaimana cara membersihkan sesuatu.

"Lagipula kenapa kita harus ke pasar tradisional? Bukankah kita bisa membelinya di _super market_?"

Yuta tertawa, Jaemin tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya memberi respon seperti itu, "Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan pasar, percayalah, mungkin butuh beberapa waktu lagi bagimu untuk terbiasa dengan kehidupan rumah tangga. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa belajar dari sekarang."

Jaemin diam saja, ibunya bukan orang yang bisa diajak berdebat. Beliau adalah pemberi saran terbaik sepengatahuan Jaemin yang berotak kecil.

" _Nah_ , kalau begitu kita mulai dengan bumbu dasar dapur!"

Mungkin Jaemin telah lupa kapan dia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan Yuta. Tapi dia ingat setiap sentuhan tangan penuh kelembutan milik Yuta. Memori itu mungkin telah hilang, tapi tubuhnya jelas ingat semua itu.

Mungkin sepuluh tahun. Mungkin juga lebih. Sentuhan tangan itu familiar meski tak ada satupun memori kenangan yang terekam jelas bersama ibunya. Tapi Jaemin suka, dia suka bagaimana cara Yuta menggenggam tangan Jaemin protektif. Suka bagaimana cara Yuta mengusap rambutnya saat Jaemin bisa menjawab setiap hal yang ibunya tanyakan disitu.

Meskipun rasa protektif itu memang selalu hadir disetiap nada suara ibu maupun ayahnya. Sentuhan selalu memberikan efek terbaik untuk menyampaikan perasaan. Ayahnya tak bisa benar-benar melakukan sentuhan fisik yang lebih intim dari sekedar mengusap kepalanya atau pelukan karena mereka tahu batasan atas sentuhan fisik gadis remaja dan lawan jenis.

Maka dari itu, perasaan Yuta lebih tersampaikan dibanding Taeyong.

Ibunya bukan sosok yang ambisius, bukan pula ibu yang pemaksa pada setiap kehendaknya. Ibunya hanyalah ibu biasa yang menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di pusat rehabilitasi sebagai psikolog.

Jaemin terbiasa hidup bersama neneknya. Mengingat betapa protektifnya Taeyong, mustahil ayahnya akan membiarkan Jaemin sampai pada tangan-tangan orang asing macam _baby sitter_. Tapi tetap saja, kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk membantu orang lain sebagai petugas kemanusiaan, hingga kadang Jaemin tersisihkan dari jadwal orangtuanya dan merasa asing.

" _Nah_ , apa kau bisa tebak yang mana merica, _black paper_ , dan ketumbar?"

Dahi Jaemin mengerut, baginya tidak penting untuk tahu seperti apa itu kunyit bubuk, _black paper_ , bubuk _saffron_ yang ternyata mahal, atau serbuk-serbuk lainya. Baginya sudah cukup tahu garam ataupun micin. Sayangnya yang cukup bagi Jaemin tidak selalu cukup bagi ibunya.

" _Ummmmm_..."

 _Nah_ , sepertinya mereka akan melewati waktu yang cukup panjang.

...

"A—ayah," Mark menyahut ragu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana ca-cara melakukan ini?" Matanya tak berani bersinggungan dengan milik Taeyong. Dia biarkan sklera coklatnya melompat kekanan dan kekiri sekehendak hati tanpa mau berpusat pada muara kesialannya.

"Bicara yang jelas bocah."

"I—ini, maksudku bagaimana cara memotong dahan yang benar, karena—" segan menyebutkan alasan, Mark masih menghidari tatapan maut milik ayah mertuanya.

"Tatap mataku jika sedang berbicara Seo."

Meneguk ludah secara kasar, Mark mengedip belasan kali saat harus berpandangan dengan mata Taeyong yang dingin tersebut. Tanpa mau membantah sedikitpun.

"Kau cacingan?"

Lalu hening. Mark menyesal kenapa dia harus tinggal bersama ayah mertua yang satu ini.

Mark itu anak sosialis. Dia anak lelaki atraktif yang hampir menghabiskan 75% kehidupan remajanya di luar rumah. Sayangnya sekarang dia terjebak dalam kukungan tatapan tajam Lee Taeyong di halaman belakang rumah sambil mencoba men-stek tanaman.

Mark boleh jadi menekankan bahwa dia tidak berbakat tentang ketelatenan. Dia bisa saja mengatakan bahwa dia punya masalah khusus tentang menjaga kebersihan. Dia mendapat nilai buruk tentang presisi, dan itu adalah hal yang merugikan dalam urusan ini.

Tapi Lee Taeyong tak pernah perduli.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengerti? Apakah kau sebegitu bodohnya?"

Karena ayah mertuanya bermulut pedas, dari jauh-jauh hari Jaemin sudah mengatakan untuk tidak sakit hati. Dan ya, hal sekecil itu bukanlah pendorong utama Mark untuk merasa sedih dan memutuskan mundur. Hanya saja, melihat sosok Lee Taeyong membuat Mark ingin menggigit jari.

Apalagi jika Taeyoung memperlihatkan bagaimana mahirnya beliau dalam segala hal-setara dengan kehebatannya membedah manusia sebagaimana profesinya; dokter bedah.

Sambil menggunting beberapa batang tanaman, Taeyong kembali berbicara saat Mark malah disuruh berjongkok disisinya—untuk melihat bagaimana dia bekerja. Mark cukup berbeda dengan Jaemin yang harus belajar secara kinestetik. Karena Mark berkemampuan belajar secara visual—sejujurnya itu cukup merepotkan bagi Taeyong.

"Kau tahu, dulu. Para ilmuan mengatakan bahwa kecerdasan mewakili dua kemampuan, yaitu berbahasa dan pengetahuan."

Mark sesungguhnya tidak mengerti, kenapa di siang hari yang amat terik Taeyong malah memberikan petuah macam materi kuliah. Tapi karena ini Lee Taeyong, ayah mertua, salah satu dokter elit bertangan dingin, maka Mark diam saja sambil mendengarkan. Apalagi sekarang Taeyong memegang gunting.

Bisa-bisa dia mengimitasi adegan salah satu anime shounen versi realita. Ughhh, Mark tidak mau.

"Tapi sekarang para ilmuwan mengatakan bahwa kecerdasan mewakili lima kemampuan—" apapun kelanjutan kalimat itu, Mark pikir hari ini akan berakhir sangat lama.

...

" _Ha-ah_ , melelahkan sekali."

Melihat Jaemin terlentang di kasur, Mark terdiam di sisi sofa. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun dan Jaemin hanya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bertukar sapaan.

Kemudian Mark memutuskan untuk beranjak keluar kamar saat melihat Jaemin menutup matanya dan segera pergi kedapur, "Selamat sore bu," Mark menyahut, lidahnya pahit karena canggung tak terbiasa menyapa.

"Sore juga Mark."

Untuk beberapa saat Mark terpana pada keanggunan Yuta. Ibu mertuanya yang berpenampilan sederhana itu tengah mengaduk teh dan memberikan segelas untuk Mark. Parasnya lembut, auranya meneduhkan. Jaemin cukup berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan itulah yang tidak Mark mengerti.

Kedua orang tua Jaemin itu kalem. Mereka anggun. Kalau mereka hidup di era Joseon, Mark yakin bahwa Taeyong dan Yuta akan cocok mengambil posisi sebagai bangsawan kelas atas.

Mereka sederhana—sesederhana cara Mark mencintai Jaemin. Mark telah memperhatikan itu beberapa waktu saat bertandang kerumah sewaktu pacaran dan saat mempersiapkan acara pernikahan dulu. Dan saat mereka sekarang satu rumah—sekalipun Mark baru sehari tinggal dirumah ini, dia seakan-akan telah memahami betul bagaimana kedua mertuanya itu.

"I-ibu?"

"Untukmu. Kau pasti lelah sudah berkebun dengan ayah di halaman belakang."

Berkedip sebentar, Mark lalu membungkuk, dan dia mendengar suara tawa Yuta yang mendayu bagiakan alunan harpa. Usapan halus di kepala Mark membuat pemuda itu untuk beberapa waktu sulit bernafas.

Mark mungkin saja bisa menjawab, jika dia ditanya mengapa Lee Taeyong yang dingin itu bisa menyukai ibu mertuanya yang berasal dari Jepang tersebut.

" _Ohya_ , suruhlah Jaemin mandi kembali. Jadi tolong ya, Mark-eu."

Sesudahnya Mark membawa secangkir teh itu kekamar. Menyimpannya tepat di meja nakas disebelah kasur kemudian memegang tangan Jaemin lalu menggoyangkannya.

"Jaem."

" _Hn_." Jaemin masih memejamkan mata.

"Bangunlah dulu." Saat sadar itu Mark yang meminta, dia mata secepat kilat. Jaemin seakan terlonjak dari aksi tidurannya. Keberadaan Mark dengan status yang lebih mengikat belum membuat Jaemin terbiasa atas kehadirannya.

Jaemin lupa bahwa dia sudah bersuami. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan jelek seperti tidak mandi seharian atau memakai kaos oblong dengan wajah kusam untuk bepergian ke supermarket masih melekat darinya. Dan Jaemin tidak pernah berpikir untuk merubah kebiasaannya. _Tapi mungkin itu dulu_. Dan Jaemin sekarang harus berusaha keras untuk tampil sebaik mungkin setelahnya.

Karena, tentu saja dia selalu berpenampilan rapih jika berhadapan dengan Mark semasa pacaran dahulu. Dan akan memalukan jika Mark tahu betapa joroknya dia sebenarnya. Nanti dia dianggap sebagai perempuan yang hipokrit. Tidak jujur menunjukan dirinya yang asli. Padahal Jaemin hanya ingin menunjukan yang terbaik.

"Kau lelah kan? Minumlah ini."

Meskipun Mark memberikannya tanpa maksud apapun, tapi Jaemin malah mendengus malu. Bukan begini perlakuan suami sesungguhnya. Harusnya dia lah yang berbuat seperti itu. Jika saja Jaemin lebih kreatif untuk melakukan duluan. Jika Jaemin lebih perhatian.

"Kenapa melamun?"

" _Huh_?"

"Ini, ibu tadi membuat teh dan memberikannya padaku. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih butuh itu. Kau kan belum sarapan."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Mark tersenyum kecil, dia lalu menyentuh rambut cokelat Jaemin secara perlahan sambil memandang lekat-lekat mata hitam yang bulat tersebut dan berkata, "Mandilah dahulu, kau kotor tahu."

Sambil mendengus, Jaemin berdiri, " _Hah_ , ku pikir kau akan berkata sesuatu yang romantis."

" _Eh_?"

...

" _Hei_ , bocah, kenapa makanmu pilih-pilih sekali?"

Mark berjengit. Dia lalu tersenyum kaku sambil memaksakan diri memakan sayuran oranye kedalam mulutnya. Taeyong tersenyum puas dan Yuta tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Jaemin meringis kasihan.

Mark tidak menyukai sayuran, Jaemin tahu. Kedua orang tua Mark tahu. Taeyong dan Yuta juga tahu, tapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Maka mereka memaksanya memakan sayuran tersebut.

"Kau juga, Jaem," Jaemin langsung cemberut. Dia tepaksa ikut memakan brokoli dan wortel. Bertemu pandang dengan Mark yang kemudian melempar senyum. Perpaduan antara rasa sedih; dan seolah menyuarakan bahwa mereka senasib.

Melihat Mark, Jaemin merasa jantungnya terpompa dengan detakan yang tak wajar. Dia berusaha untuk memalingkan wajah tapi Mark terlalu indah di lewatkan. Mark dengan wajah tampannya selalu menyejukan mata. Dan Jaemin tidak akan pernah berhenti memuja, betapa Mark adalah kesempurnaan yang sekarang mutlak dia miliki.

"Ada brokoli di sudut bibirmu."

"Benarkah?"

Mark terkekeh kecil. Dia lalu menujuk sudut bibirnya sendiri dan Jaemin hanya mengikuti arahan Mark. Mereka tertawa seperti dunia milik berdua. Seakan-akan hujan bisa berubah menjadi guyuran cinta. Seakan-akan saling menatap bisa menunjukan semua hal di dunia.

"Kau lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil."

"Apa? Oppa meledekku? Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku sudah lulus SMA."

Saat itu, Mark dan Jaemin tak jemu saling pandang. Sangat enggan untuk memalingkan. Saling melempar tatapan lembut dan senyuman secerah matahari pagi dan selembut cahaya bulan. Seakan objek pandangan mereka bisa hilang jika berkedip sedetik.

"Ehem. Ibu, apakah kita sedang berada di bioskop?"

" _Hahah_ , mungkin. Tapi Ibu pikir kita sedang menonton opera sabun di televisi, yah."

Meskipun tak berpandangan dengan kedua mertuanya karena malu. Dan sekalipun tak memiliki kemampuan indera keenam sama sekali. Mark yakin betul bahwa Yuta sedang bertopang dagu dengan mata yang menyayu malas. Dan Taeyong yang sedang bersandar di senderan kursi dengan mata menyipit dan tangan kanan yang memegang garpu erat-erat.

" _Oh_.. Ayah benci opera sabun, bu."

"Sebenarnya Ibu juga tidak suka romantisme picisan, yah."

Disebrang sana, Jaemin menunduk. Entah kenapa dia selalu lupa eksistensi orang tua. Mereka seperti menggunakan jubah milik Harry Potter hingga bisa tak terlihat dimatanya saat bersama dengan Mark.

"Ibuu, aku ingin supnya lagi. Tapi perbanyak daging ayamnya yaaa..."

Seperti memiliki kekuatan magis, Jaemin berhasil mengalihkan seluruh perhatian orang tuanya. Dia memakan sayuran dengan lahap. Dan Mark seperti terinfeksi oleh virus Jaemin hingga ikut-ikutan memakan sayuran.

Mark pikir, memiliki keluarga seperti ini menyenangkan. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada kedua orang tuanya juga, tapi flashback pada respon Taeyong terhadap orangtuanya, jadi Mark pikir seperti ini lebih baik.

Ya—seperti ini lebih baik.

Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu.

TBC

Ps: Karena saya jatuh cinta pada MarkMin—rasanya saya ga tahan untuk membuatkan mereka cerita. Oh ya ini cuman prolog. Belum kecerita atau bahkan sampe pada konflik. Hari pertama nikah gitu ^^, review juseeyooo?


	2. the beginning

_"Jadi sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengannya?"_

Mark akan selalu ingat saat dimana ayahnya bertanya demikian. Hari dimana dia mengatakan pada kedua orang tuanya yang tengah khidmat melakukan makan malam, bahwa dia ingin menikahi seseorang.

Saat itu ibunya—yang berwajah aristrokat itu seakan menahan kejang yang melanda perut. Matanya melotot tajam, jarinya mencengkram kuat pegangan cangkir, urat-urat mulai nampak di lehernya yang di lapisi kerut tipis. Beliau tidak bergeming, seakan ada sekat pembatas hingga Mark tidak bisa mendengar apapun meski mata ibunya berkata banyak hal.

Ayahnya memberikan ekspresi yang jungkir balik dengan ibunya. Pria itu tetap kalem di meja makan sambil memakan steak tanderloin pelan-pelan. Seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun. Kemudian setelah menggantungkan permintaan Mark cukup lama, ayahnya bertanya dengan wajah lurus.

"Jadi sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengannya?"

Saat itu Mark terbatuk sup yang baru disuap kemulutnya. Tenggorokannya mendesak seluruh makanan untuk keluar bertepatan dengan batuknya. Perutnya mengalami kejang—persis seperti respon ibunya, dan dia membantah habis-habisan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal amoral seperti itu yah!"

"Sungguh? Ditahun 2017 ini kau tidak melakukan seks? Bahkan dengan kekasih SMA mu itu?"

Mark merenggut lucu. Dia menjawab bahwa dia masih punya norma. Sekalipun dia tak beragama. Diujung meja ibunya mendesah lega, yang baru bisa menaruh cangkir tehnya setelah beberapa waktu terpaku kaku laiknya patung. Lalu tersenyum arif sambil menepuk pundak Mark pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menikahinya? Setahu ibu, pacarmu itu baru lulus sekolah beberapa minggu lalu," itu ibunya. Bertanya dengan cara paling wajar. Kata-katanya tidak menyiratkan respon negatif. Atau ditambah dengan hal-hal yang spekulatif. Makanya Mark selalu suka ibunya.

Ayahnya lagi-lagi berbanding terbalik, "Jawab saja yang jujur. Pacarmu itu sudah hamil berapa bulan?"

Kali ini daging ayam jadi gagal masuk kedalam mulutnya, Mark berdiri dari meja dan dia bersumpah atas nama Tuhan yang asalnya tak pernah dia sebut dalam keadaan apapun: bahwa dia masih perjaka. Mark masih punya moral untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu.

Bahkan sekalipun dia di besarkan di Amerika yang menganggap bahwa hubungan badan adalah sebuah kewajaran bagi remaja. Bukan lagi sesuatu yang tak normal karena mereka semua melakukannya.

 _Tapi Mark adalah pengecualian_.

Mungkin Mark belajar semua itu dari cerita cinta _sok_ suci yang diumbarkan penulis pada novel-novel. Para pujangga yang memuja kesucian, keindahan yang hanya menjadi angan-angan. Ataupun dari petuah kuno penjaga perpustakaan sekolah yang selalu menjadi teman Mark dikala anak itu memutuskan untuk belajar hingga larut.

Semua itu membentuk Mark menjadi pribadi yang memandang cinta bukan sekedar afeksi belaka. Cinta bukan sekedar bualan belaka. Cinta bukan sekedar saling bertukar afeksi melalui sentuhan. Dia tak suka melakukan kontak fisik dengan siapapun. Dan itu termasuk pacarnya.

Karena Mark tahu; cinta adalah menjaga. Bukan merusak. Mark tidak akan mungkin merusak apa yang dia suka. Mark akan memperlakukannya seakan-akan dia adalah kaca. Yang sekalinya rusak maka tidak akan pernah kembali dengan sama lagi.

Bahkan sekalipun hormon itu datang tak terduga hanya dengan saling berpandangan. Hanya dengan memperhatikan penampilan Jaemin, atau bahkan hanya sekedar tidak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan dijalan.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin menikahinya?"

Mark tahu dia anak berdarah panas. Nalarnya mungkin hilang dan yang bekerja memberikan perintah tubuhnya hanyalah saraf yang berada di sumsum tulang belakang1—seolah beralih fungsi menjadi saraf ekstrapirmadalis2. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Setiap mengingat kekasihnya, setiap bersitatap dengan ayahnya, setiap bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyukai kekasihnya.

Itu hanyalah reflek tak terduga yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semua terjadi seakan Mark berubah menjadi pribadi yang impulsif. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya menjadi jarang terseleksi oleh otak dan langsung keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Maka dari itu Mark bisa nekat meminta orang tuanya melamar Jaemin yang belum genap berumur dua puluh tahun. Tak pernah ada alasan atas semua itu kecuali cinta anak muda yang terlalu menggebu.

Ayahnya mungkin orang yang santai—idealisme yang nyaris berbeda dengan paham-paham di Korea membuat matanya membuka selebar mungkin. Tapi respon ayahnya atas permintaannya tak sesederhana hari dimana dia mengakui perbuatannya saat mencoba minum minuman alkohol di usia dua belas tahun.

Ya—ayahnya tak pernah menjawab serumit itu.

...

Too Young

.

Mark L. Jaemin N

.

Family. Romance. Hurt/comfort

.

Teen | Marriage!AU | GS | Typo

.

...

"Kau harus rapih. Kau tahu."

Mark berdiri di ujung pintu. Menahan Jaemin keluar dari kamar sembari menyentuh pakaian Jaemin. Memakaikan syal biru toska Jaemin dan melilitkannya dengan benar. Lalu tangan Mark merapihkan beberapa lipatan dibagian tangan. Kemudian menurunkan sedikit rok Jaemin yang memang terlalu keatas.

"Rokmu terlalu pendek. Ini musim dingin, kalau kau lupa."

" _Mouuu_.. Rasanya aku selalu memakai rok seperti ini—sekalipun musim dingin."

Kemudian mata mereka bersinggungan, "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus lebih tertutup. _Arrachi_?"

"Aku tak janji." Jaemin menyahut jahil.

"Jaem..." Mark mengusak kedua pipi Jaemin gemas.

" _Heheheh_.. Iya-iya, aku akan memakai rok yang lebih panjang saat musim dingin. Tapi jangan sekarang ya?"

" _Hmm_. Kalau bisa bukan rok, tapi celana."

Kemudian hening, Mark membiarkan mata mereka berpandang beberapa waktu, "Kita sudah bekerja keras selama dua bulan. Akan menyakitkan jika kau mendapat nilai yang buruk dalam tes ini dan tidak di terima di Universitas."

" _Hehehe_..." Jaemin hanya memberikan sengiran. Senyum khasnya tersampir dengan gigi putih yang rapih. Sambil memperagakan salam hormat dan mengedip jahil.

"Siap, _oppa_."

Jaemin kembali berkata, "Aku pasti akan di terima di Universitas bagus. Bahkan lebih bagus dari Universitas _oppa_."

Sebenarnya Mark ingin Jaemin masuk di instalasi pendidikan yang sama dengannya. Selain karena mereka bisa sesekali bertemu disana, mereka juga bisa menyewa apartemen yang jaraknya dekat dengan Universitas tersebut. Mark selalu diam sebenarnya, tapi hatinya mengeluhkan jarak tempatnya menimba ilmu yang terlalu jauh dari rumah mertuanya.

Dengan bus bisa satu jam, dengan _subway_ bisa dua puluh menit. Dan itu cukup menguras waktu dan tenaga. Meskipun Mark belum pernah benar-benar pergi kuliah dari rumah mertuanya itu karena masih liburan, tapi tetap saja Mark memperhitungkan jarak tersebut akan menghambat beberapa hal.

Tapi Jaemin tentu punya pilihannya sendiri. Dan ketika Mark bertanya Jaemin mendaftar di Universitas mana, Jaemin tidak mau menjawab dan membiarkan itu menjadi kejutan. Jadi Mark hanya berlaku pasrah saja. Dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak atas masalah seperti ini.

"Ya—pasti. Kamu sudah bekerja keras."

Menyentuh poni rambut Jaemin, Mark kemudian tersenyum. Matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit dan Jaemin membalasnya dengan cubitan kecil di pipi. Mark terkekeh lucu, sambil membetulkan rambut Jaemin yang sudah rapih.

" _Oppa_ tidak cemburu aku berangkat dengan Jeno?"

" _Huh_? Tidak _tuh_."

Kaki Jaemin berjinjit, dia berbisik dihadapan wajah Mark dengan mimik wajah _sok_ serius, "Tapi Jeno itu tampan."

"Lalu kenapa jika dia tampan? Semua orang tahu bahwa Jeno itu tampan."

"Dia tampan dan populer." Jaemin kembali menambahkan.

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya main-main, "Ya, Jeno memang tampan dan populer."

Mendengar decakan dari Jaemin, hanya balasan tawa yang keluar dari bibir Mark, "Jeno itu sudah di rebutkan banyak perempuan. Rasanya terlalu serakah jika dia juga mengambil hati istri orang. Tapi aku percaya Jeno tidak seperti itu."

Jaemin tertawa, dia kemudian mencubit pipi Mark dengan gemas, " _Uhuhu_ , ceritanya membela teman seperjuangan."

"Sudah sana, sudah jam setengah sembilan tahu. Cepatlah kerumah paman Jung, Jeno pasti menunggu."

"Baik, baik." Lalu Jaemin mengecup perlahan pipi Mark. Sentuhan kemerahan terdapat di pipi keduanya. Mereka hanya menyimpulkan senyum, dan lambaian kecil yang hangat.

...

" _Wow_."

Mulut Jaemin menganga kecil, Jeno hanya tersenyum—setengah menyiratkan jumawa. "Aku tidak percaya diminta wawancara di Universitas sehebat ini."

"Ya, akupun tak percaya orang sepayah kau bisa wawancara di Universitas yang sama denganku."

" _Yak_! Jung Jeno, kau pikir aku sebodoh apa _hah_!"

Jeno terkekeh kecil, sedikit menjulurkan lidah, "Kau itu sebodoh dan senaif bocah SMP."

"Menyebalkan sekali _sih_ kau Jeno." Jaemin hanya merenggut, tak membantah.

"Akan kuadukan sifat burukmu itu pada Hina. Agar dia berhenti mengejarmu dan mencari mahasiswa tampan di Universitasnya nanti."

Jeno hanya membalasnya dengan tawa. Kemudian kembali menunjuk setiap gedung-gedung dan memberitahukannya pada Jaemin. Memberikan informasi yang cukup mendetail karena ibunya bekerja di Universitas ini sebagai salah satu staf di gedung rektorat dan dia pernah kesini beberapa waktu lalu.

"Lagipula wawancara di tempat ini bukan berarti kau akan kuliah di sini."

Kemudian Jaemin memalinkan wajah menuju arah lain, " _Yah_ —meski begitu tetap saja. Bukankah hebat bisa wawancara di tempat ini."

"Wawancara di Universitas hebat tak menjamin kita masuk Universitas hebat, Jaem _dear._ "

Lalu Jaemin menutup mulut Jeno, " _Just shut up_ , Jeno."

" _Okay."_

" _Oh_ ya, kau mengambil jurusan apa?" Jeno bertanya saat mereka sedang menunggu sesi wawancara.

"Pilihan pertama Hubungan Internasional, pilihan kedua dan ketiga juga sama."

" _Wow_. Gigih sekali kau. Tak tahu saja betapa sulitnya menjadi mahasiswa HI."

Jaemin tersenyum—selalu terlihat indah bagi siapapun yang bertatap dengan wajahnya. Selaiknya menatap bidadari yang terkena bias cahaya mentari. Indah, mengkilau. Jaemin memang terlahir sempurna. Jeno bahkan mengakui hal tersebut.

"Aku memang belum tahu. Dan tak perlu tahu. Karena aku akan menempuhnya dengan suka cita. Maka pasti tidak akan sulit. Tidak ada yang sulit jika kita percaya semua itu mudah."

"Bijak sekali. Kenapa tidak jadi motivator saja sana."

" _Yak_. Aku ini kuliah untuk menjadi diplomat tahu."

" _Cih_ ," Jeno mendecih persis mengolok, "tak tahu saja betapa kotornya cara dunia sana bekerja."

" _Biarin_. Memang aku peduli? Dunia _lah_ yang harus bekerja dengan cara yang sama denganku."

Kemudian Jeno hanya menggeleng menahan tawa.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Jeno betah berteman dengan Jaemin selain karena mereka sudah berteman lama dan berperan seperti saudara karena sama-sama anak tunggal, itu karena Jaemin adalah salah satu orang dengan pemikiran paling positif.

Mungkin saja otak pre-frontal3 Jaemin terasah dengan baik—mengingat seperti apa pekerjaan ibunya. Semua yang di otaknya seakan terarah pada hal positif. Maka dari itu Jaemin tidak pernah berpikir buruk. Mungkin juga dia tak pernah terpuruk dan menurut sepengetahuan Jeno, Jaemin selalu bisa menghadapi masalah dengan baik. Jeno yang didik keras untuk banyak hal saja tidak mampu menandingi kemampuan _problem solving_ seorang Jaemin.

Tapi melihat kembali latar belakang keluarga Jaemin, mungkin itu tidak akan menjadi aneh.

Meskipun dalam beberapa aspek, Jeno harus juga mengaku bahwa Jaemin mungkin menyebalkan lebih dari taraf normal. Egosentris, posesif, agresif, tidak peka, manja, ingin di mengerti dan tak mau mengerti, pecinta kebersihan tapi jorok disaat bersamaan. Jaemin jelas masuk kedalam klasifikasi gadis teraneh yang pernah Jeno temui.

"Kau memilih jurusan apa?"

"Aku mengambil teknik elektro, pilihan keduanya teknik fisika. Sebenarnya ingin mengambil matematika murni, tapi tidak jadi _ah_."

Mendengarnya Jaemin menjadi memekik kecil, dia menatap Jeno dalam-dalam, "Itu berarti jika kau diterima dipilihan pertama, kau menjadi adik kelas Mark- _oppa_."

"Iya. Kalau aku di terima, kau harus berterimakasih padaku. Karena mungkin aku bisa menjadi mata-mata untukmu."

" _Ish_ kau ini."

"Ya _kan_? Keuntungan untukmu jika aku menjadi mata-matamu. Mark- _hyung_ itu populer, dia tampan, baik, ramah, menyenangkan, pintar, tidak pelit, _chaebol_ pula. Siapa yang tak suka? Aku yang laki-laki saja suka."

" _Yah_! Jeno!"

" _Aduh_! Jaem, bisa tidak _sih_ kau menghilangkah hobi barbarmu itu?" Jaemin hanya menjulurkan lidah setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari pinggang Jeno setelah mencubitnya puas.

"Peserta 217, 218, 219, 220, 221."

" _Hei_ , Jeno. Kau sudah di panggil!" Jaemin mendorong Jeno menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Iya-iya, kasih semangat _dong_ Jaem. Aku akan menghadapi _interview_ yang sangat penting untuk kelangsungan masa depanku."

" _Ih_ , mana sudi. Semoga kau tidak diterima agar bisa satu Universitas dengan Hina di Universitas swasta."

Tahu hanya bercanda, Jeno tersenyum. Melambai kecil hingga tubuhnya sudah menghilang dibalik tembok-tembok itu. Jaemin menghela nafas lega, menatap langit atap. Untungnya dia sudah di wawancara tadi. Nomornya memang di awal, 96. Sehingga dia hanya perlu menunggu Jeno saja.

Saat memutuskan pergi ke toilet, Jaemin mendapatkan kesialan pertamanya di Universitas ini. Air tumpah ke bajunya saat tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan salah satu perempuan dikoridor. Orang-orang lalu memandangi mereka, setengahnya berbisik. Jaemin hanya mencoba bersikap tenang saat perempuan dihadapannya kelabakan setengah histeris. Padahal sebenarnya, Jaemin juga ingin histeris karena baju yang dipakainya adalah hasil jerih payah Mark yang menyetrikanya. Mark terlihat antusias dan senang saat Jaemin akan wawancara. Sekalipun Jaemin tak pernah mengatakan dia mendaftar dimana.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Aksennya aneh, tapi Jaemin mengindahkan, "Tak apa. Ini hanya air putih saja." Jaemin ditarik menuju salah satu bangku kosong dan dia berpandangan dengan si penabrak yang ternyata cantiknya tak kira-kira.

"Tapi bajumu menjadi basah."

Melihat bagaimana sepasang mata itu berkaca-kaca, Jaemin tak tega. Dorongan naluriah untuk menenangkan membuat Jaemin tak jadi bersikap dingin. Pertemuan pertama mereka mungkin tak seburuk itu. "Tidak apa. Ini hanya air putih, nanti juga kering—"

"Pakai jaket ku ya."

Perempuan itu melepas jaket merahnya. Menampilkan baju terusan berwarna _peach_ berpita putih yang menawan mata— _Jaemin jadi ingin tahu darimana gadis itu membeli baju. Mungkin dia bisa membelinya dengan warna yang berbeda_ —kemudian memberikan jaketnya pada Jaemin.

"Tidak perlu." Jaemin buru-buru menolak jaket tersebut.

"Aku memohon."

"Ini musim dingin. Lagipula jaketku tidak terlalu basah."

"Tapi kau akan kedinginan jika memakai jaket itu."

"Tak apa. Kau lah yang akan kedinginan jika melepas jaket itu. Lihat, kau memakai pakaian berlengan pendek,"

"Ta—tapi," Jaemin jadi ingin berteriak pada perempuan dihadapannya.

"Tak apa. Sungguh."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

Jaemin lalu ikut tersenyum melihat cara perempuan itu tersenyum. Dia menyodorkan lengannya dan berkata, "Aku Lee Jaemin. Namamu?"

"Renjun. Hwang Renjun."

"Namamu indah, Renjun- _ssi_."

"Terimakasih."

...

"Astaga Jaemin! Mark!"

Mereka di sambut pagi oleh desisan Yuta. Omelan-omelan ambigu yang terdengar tak koheren serta tatapan tajam Taeyong yang selintas melewati kamar mereka. Jaemin hanya mengucek sebelah matanya, menemukan eksistensi ibunya sekarang tengah sibuk menarik gorden untuk membiarkan mentari menyinari kamar mereka.

Mark terbangun dengan badan yang terasa sakit, Jaemin masih mengumpulkan nyawa, "Kalian sudah tahu jam berapa ini?"

Lalu Mark menyahut ragu, memandang jam dinding yang menunjukan angka, "Jam tujuh bu."

"Lalu?" Yuta kembali bertanya.

"Lalu?" Mark bergumam lugu.

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih diam di sini? Cepat angkat pantat kalian, cuci muka, cuci kaki, sikat gigi lalu bersihkan kamar ini. Kalian tidak akan sarapan jika belum bersih-bersih."

"Dan bukankah ibu sudah bilang untuk menghentikan kegiatan tidak berguna itu?" Mark berjengit takut saat Yuta menghampiri mereka. Memandang mereka yang masih terduduk di atas karpet dengan bantal yang berserakan. Mark jadi melihat Yuta dengan wajah yang mengadah keatas. Dengan proyeksi seperti ini, seakan Yuta adalah Ratu yang tengah memberikan titah.

"Ibu memang mengizinkanmu membawa _playstasion_ kerumah ini karena itu milikmu Mark, tapi jika kalian mempergunakannya dengan tidak bijak seperti ini, ibu tidak akan segan membuangnya. Semahal apapun barang ini," Mark meneguk ludah kasar, tak berani menjawab.

Yuta lalu keluar kamar, masih dengan tatapan mengancam. Mark sekarang paham mengapa Yuta yang seperti malaikat mau dengan ayah mertuanya yang bagaikan iblis neraka—yang perbedaanya seperti langit dan bumi, yang seperti air dan minyak. Yang seperti Yin dan Yang. Tapi ternyata mereka tetap memiliki kesamaan, mereka berdua ternyata sama-sama _kejam_.

Jaemin sigap memasuki kamar mandi. Mark masih terduduk, pikirannya hampir sampai untuk menyesali banyak hal tak berguna. Lalu mulai menyimpan _playstasion_ 4 yang mereka mainkan semalaman. Merapihkan _cd game_ yang berserakan dan memunguti remah-remah kue di lantai.

Kemudian melipat rapih selimut dan menata bantal. Mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan seluruh kamar. Saat hendak di pel, Jaemin keluar kamar mandi dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek. Memandangnya dengan sengiran menggemaskan.

" _Oppa_ membersihkan kamar ini lagi, baik sekali. Padahal _oppa_ hanya tinggal menungguku mandi. Dan kita bisa bersih-bersih bersama."

Menunggu Jaemin mandi bukan ide yang bagus. Perut Mark sudah meminta di isi makan dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa menyantap nasi berserta _kimchi_ secepatnya. Maka Mark bersedia merapihkan kamar tanpa mengeluhkan banyak hal.

"Tak apa Jaemin. Pergilah ke ruang depan, dan menyapu. Nanti aku yang akan mengepel."

" _OPPA_! KAU BAIK SEKALIIII!" Jaemin memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi, melambai sekilas lalu pergi. Mark menghela nafas, menggosok lantai dengan lap pel dan mulai berbangga diri dengan kemampuan bersih-bersihnya.

Tinggal bersama mertuanya membuat Mark memiliki fungsi ganda; yang pertama sebagai menantu, yang kedua sebagai pembantu. Mark sudah tinggal di rumah ini dua minggu, dan selama itu pula Mark selalu membersihkan seluruh rumah sebagaimana mertuanya menyuruh Jaemin.

Sebenarnya mertuanya sangat jarang memintanya bersih-bersih. Paling juga menyuruhnya membersihkan mobil Yuta. Akan tetapi semuanya hampir di limpahkan pada Jaemin. Entah membersihkan seluruh kamar, mencuci piring, menyetrika atau membersihkan loteng.

Tapi Mark selalu ingat perkataan ayahnya, "Memiliki seorang istri bukan tentang memiliki orang yang memasakan makananmu, mencuci pakaianmu atau membersihkan rumahmu karena istrimu bukan pembantumu. Memiliki istri artinya adalah memiliki seseorang yang wajib kau bahagiakan bukan untuk kau pekerjakan."

Itu adalah kata-kata paling bijak yang pernah ayahnya keluarkan. Dan sebagai anak yang baik, Mark tentu akan menuruti nasehat paling waras yang pernah ayahnya katakan. Dan dengan tekad untuk menjadi suami yang baik maka Mark yang mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaan Jaemin.

Mark hanya tidak mengerti motif apa yang tersembunyi dari setiap perlakuan mertuanya. Mereka memforsir Jaemin untuk melakukan banyak hal sekalipun Jaemin tidak mau lakukan. Tapi Yuta seorang psikolog. Bagaimana mungkin ibu mertuanya tak mampu mengendalikan Jaemin?

Bahkan sekalipun, untuk satu detikpun dia dilahirkan sebagai anak dari Johnny Seo dan Ji Hansol, Mark tidak pernah di beratkan oleh perintah keduanya. Mark di bebaskan dalam segala hal. Bahkan perintah untuk hal sederhana dan hal-hal besar seperti masa depannya sekalipun.

"Jaem, sudah aku saja yang mengepel."

Mark menyahut kala Jaemin kepayahan dalam membersihkan lantai. Taeyong itu perfeksionis. Beliau tidak menerima pekerjaan yang tidak selesai ataupun masih kotor. Bahkan sekalipun itu hanyalah bekas injakan sandal rumah yang jejaknya terlihat sedikit, Taeyong tak akan menerima hasil bersih-bersih itu. Tanpa melihat kondisi mereka yang sudah kelelahan. Jadi lebih baik Mark saja yang membersihkan.

"Apa? Tidak _oppa_. Tadi kau sudah membersihkan kamar, masa kau juga harus mengepel ini juga," Jaemin tersenyum. Menampilkan gigi-gigi rapihnya, lesung pipitnya. Lalu mata yang melengkung lucu. Mark selalu merasa, alasan mengapa dia bisa _jatuh_ terlalu dalam pada Jaemin adalah karena ekspresi itu.

"Tak apa Jaemin, aku hanya membersihkan kamar. Sedangkan kau mengelap seluruh benda di rumah ini, menyusun buku di ruang baca, menyikat kamar mandi dan menyapu, lalu nanti akan setrika baju. Jadi biarkan aku yang mengepel. Sarapanlah terlebih dahulu, atau kau bisa memulai dengan mencuci piring sarapan bekas ayah dan ibu."

"Tapi _oppa_ ini pekerjaanku."

Mark menyahut, "Kalau begitu kau bisa membantu menyemir sepatu ayah," lalu Mark berbisik, "Sekali-kali berbakti _lah_ tanpa perlu di suruh."

"Tapi _oppa_ —"

"Sudahlah Jaemin, hanya tunggu aku di ruang makan. Mengerti?"

Lalu Jaemin tersenyum, merasakan sentuhan tangan Mark di kepalanya yang mendebarkan dada, seandainya saja Mark tidak sebaik ini, Jaemin akan tetap memujanya seperti dia memuja Calvin Harris. Tapi Mark selalu baik, dia seolah di ciptakan untuk seterusnya baik. Jaemin merasa terlalu beruntung.

" _Oh_ ya _oppa_. Jangan lupa mencuci tangan, kaki dan muka. Lalu sikat gigi. Ayah dan ibu akan marah jika tahu _oppa_ belum kekamar mandi."

Kemudian Mark tertawa, " _Arraseo_."

Lalu saat Jaemin hampir menghilang, Mark menyahut keras, "Jaem, pakailah pakaian hangat. Sekarang musim dingin," dan Jaemin hanya memperlihatkan jempol kanannya yang di acungkan sebagai jawaban.

...

Kalau melihat bagaimana interaksi mertuanya, Mark selalu merasa ada yang kosong di antara hubungan mereka. Pertama, karena mertuanya tidak melakukan _skinship_ satu sama lain; Kedua, mereka jarang berkomunikasi kecuali saat bersama dengan Mark dan Jaemin; Ketiga, mereka di sibukan dengan pekerjaan yang memakan waktu cukup banyak.

Dari berbagai kasus perceraian di dunia, data statistik mengungkapkan bahwa kasus terbanyak disebabkan oleh miskomunikasi yang menyebabkan ketidak harmonisan hubungan. Akan tetapi kedua mertuanya tidak pernah terdengar ribut.

Orang tua Mark yang harmonis dan suka mengumbar romatisme picisan saja kadang bisa bertengkar hingga melempar barang-barang mahal atau paling tidak memecahkan satu vas bunga yang paling murah—guci rasanya terlalu disayangkan untuk di pecahkan. Apalagi sampai menggores lantai yang terbuat dari keramik mahal.

Mark jadi ingin bertanya, bagaimana bisa hubungan di jalin _sesejuk_ itu.

"Mark, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Huh_?" Mark terlonjak kaget, laptop yang berada di atas pahanya bergoyang hampir jatuh. Mark lalu memandangi Yuta yang terkikik geli. Sambil menyimpan setoples kue yang di berikan oleh Nyonya Jung.

"Ti-tidak ada bu."

Akan memalukan jika Mark menjawab jujur. Bahwa dia sedang memikirkan hubungan mertuanya. Tentang bagaimana cara mereka bertemu, tentang bagaimana mereka bisa menikah, tentang bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan dengan hubungan sedingin itu— _mungkin_. Karena Mark hanya tahu apa yang terlihat di permukaan.

Tapi bukankah terdengar kurang ajar?

Bisa-bisa ayah mertuanya memecatnya sebagai menantu karena menyinggung kehidupan pribadi mereka yang bahkan—mungkin tidak pernah di pikirkan oleh Jaemin selaku anak kandung mereka.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh bu!"

Mark hampir bersumpah saat Yuta seperti masih meminta jawaban, sebelum Taeyong menyela—entah sejak kapan beliau duduk di sofa di sebrang Mark, "Tidak berpikir mesum _kan_?" lalu Mark mulai gelagapan. Dia menggeleng keras karena pada kenyataannya memang tidak. Tapi gestur gugup itu membuatnya tampak seolah-olah benar melakukannya.

Tapi ayolah, ini Lee Taeyong. Orangtua yang paling di takuti Mark sealam raya. Bahkan Johnny tak memiliki citra semengerikan itu di mata Mark. Dan Hansol tak memiliki citra sekejam Yuta di matanya. Dosen ter- _killer_ yang selalu memberikan mahasiswa nilai antara A dan E saja tak semengerikan Taeyong.

 _Mereka itu_ , Mark membatin. Mereka orang tua tukang _bully_. Mark merana di buatnya.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lihat di laptop?"

Mark hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri. Dia hanya sedang _chatting_ dengan _group chat_ lewat laptop. Dan _browsing_ beberapa jurnal psikologi _online_ untuk iseng-iseng saja. Namun Mark tidak bisa memberitahu mereka bahwa dia hanya sedang mengobrol hal tak penting dengan teman. Karena hormon remaja memang terlalu menggebu, rasanya wajar jika mereka berbagi hal yang berbau seksual.

Tapi mungkin akan tak wajar jika Mark harus memberitahu hal tersebut pada kedua mertuanya. Mark hanya lupa Taeyong dan Yuta tengah libur dari pekerjaannya jadi Mark malah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil melakukan _chat_ pada teman-temannya.

Namun semuanya juga tahu dengan kehadiran mereka berdua di rumah, berarti sepasang suami istri itu akan terus berada di sekitar pengelihatan Mark. Merecoki seluruh kegiatannya dengan hal-hal tak berguna. Dan pada kenyataannya, mengganggu Mark telah menjadi hobi mereka.

Jaemin! Jaemin! Jaemin!

Mark memangilnya seperti mantra dengan suara yang tak mungkin terdengar. Berharap istrinya akan terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang lelap di kamar dan bergabung dengan mereka. Mencairkan suasana dan mengalihkan pembahasan yang amoral—teruntuk Taeyong yang mulutnya agak sembarangan.

"Tidak sedang men _download_ film biru kan?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak ayah!"

"Sungguh?"

Mark melihat Yuta tengah duduk di samping Taeyong sambil mengigit kue. Menikmati makanan sambil matanya terfokus padanya. Mark bersumpah bahwa mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi, dalam hal fisik maupun mental. Karena sama-sama rupawan dan _sedikit_ kejam.

"Tidak ayah. Aku tidak men _download_ nya."

" _Oh_ , karena kau sudah punya banyak? Yang seperti apa? Yang _threesome_?"

"Ti-tidak punya yang seperti itu!"

"Masa? Kau kan laki-laki."

"I—itu," Mark kelabakan.

"Ayah lihat kau punya tiga komputer yang dipasang di kamar ditambah televisi yang suka kau jadikan pengganti _monitor_ untuk bermain _game online_ karena layarnya lebih besar atau _streaming film_ ilegal berdua, belum lagi satu _macbook_ dan juga laptop. Kau juga punya satu _tab_ dan _smartphone_. Untuk apa itu semua? Untuk mem- _back up_ film biru kalau-kalau komputer mu terkena virus atau internet positif?"

Mark menyahut cepat, sebelum rentetan kata itu semakin banyak dan kejam, "Bu-bukan yah. Itu karena saya suka merakit dan membetulkan komputer, kalau televisi yang dijadikan _monitor_ itu karena ya begitu," Mark tak kuasa menemukan alasan karena Mark hanya ingin saja, "Dan masalah ponsel itu karena perangkatnya berbeda jadi saya mempunyai dua-duanya," suara Mark makin memelan di ujung.

"Kalau kau tidak punya film biru dan tidak pernah menontonnya, berarti ada yang salah dengan libido mu _dear_ ," Yuta menyahut dengan kalimat yang memukul dada Mark telak.

"S-saya pu—" Mark tak sanggup melanjutkan saat mata kedua mertuanya seakan-akan menggerogoti seluruh keberanian Mark tanpa sisa.

"Tapi menonton berlebihan juga tidak baik. Kau tahu, amigdala4 di kepalamu bisa jadi mengalami kerusakan karena tingginya intensitas kenaikan libido. Apa kau sering ereksi Mark?"

Cukup sudah! Ternyata ibu mertuanya juga sama-sama kurang kerjaan karena membahas hal-hal sensitif sepert itu.

"Se-sepertinya ayah, ibu, saya harus kerumah Jeno. Permisi." Mark berdiri sigap, menutup laptopnya dan mengambil baterai laptop serta smartphone lalu bergegas pergi dengan langkah linglung.

Dan sepasang suami istri itu hanya bisa terkikik geli.

...

" _Oppa_ , bagaimana jika kita berkencan?"

Secara mendadak Jaemin bertanya. Masih dengan posisi duduk dihadapan meja rias sambil memoleskan _lip tint_ berwarna merah muda, sesekali memutar beberada derajat kepalanya sambil memperhatikan tatanan rambutnya yang baru selesai di tata. Mark masih berkutat di sisi ranjang sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Suasana hatimu sudah bagus, _eung_."

Mark tidak betul-betul menjawab. Tidak pula bertanya sebenarnya. Dia hanya sedang bergumam, ingin tahu perasaan Jaemin tentang kilas balik apa yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi. Yang telah sukses membuat Jaemin hanya menekuk bibir dari jam tujuh hingga jam dua siang.

"Aku hanya mencoba melapangkan hatiku agar tidak marah. Itu tidak baik untuk kulitku." Mark terkikik, dia lirik sejenak Jaemin yang masih sibuk berkaca. Kemudian mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Kemudian Mark hilang dibalik sekat tembok tersebut. Jaemin hanya berpandang kuyu. Dia secara jelas mengingat bagaimana ketidak becusannya dalam membersihkan sesuatu.

Ayah dan ibunya sudah memberikan tanggung jawab untuk membersihkan seisi rumah. Kalau dulu—saat dia masih tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya, Jaemin terbiasa diperlakukan seperti puteri. Bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh kain lap saat hendak membersihkan tumpahan minuman pun neneknya melarang.

Tapi saat tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya, Jaemin merasa seperti beralih fungsi dari anak menjadi pembantu. Neneknya bahkan tak pernah menyuruhnya menyapu. Tapi Taeyong menyuruhnya membersihkan seisi rumah menggunakan pel dari handuk bekas. Yang harus menggosoknya lantai menggunakan tangan, bukan dengan kaki. Padahal mereka tak semiskin itu untuk mempunyai lap pel dorong.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Taeyong memaksa Jaemin melakukannya. Ibunya tak membantu apa-apa dan mereka malah kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Ayahnya hanya diam didepan rumah sambil meminum kopi—sesekali bersiul bersama burung peliharaannya. Dan ibunya duduk di kursi pijat refleksi padahal waktu masih menunjukan pagi.

Jaemin sebetulnya marah. Saat belum menikah dengan Mark, orangtuanya tidak se otoriter itu dalam menyuruhnya. Tapi sekarang, semua seakan di limpahkan padanya. Bahkan untuk memasak sarapan dan mencuci piring. Ayahnya bahkan sesekali meminta Jaemin mencuci pakaiannya. Padahal jelas ada mesin cuci, dan ibunya juga lebih berkewajiban untuk melakukan itu.

Tapi Jaemin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sekalipun pekerjaannya tidak becus. Sekalipun ada banyak kotoran yang luput dari pandangannya, sekalipun ada piring dan gelas yang pecah karenanya, sekalipun ada pakaian luntur karena kelalaiannya. Ayah dan ibunya masih sibuk menyuruhnya ini dan itu.

Dan untungnya, Mark selalu bersikap sabar. Dia sabar membantu Jaemin dalam mengelap lantai. Dia dengan telaten mencuci piring saat Jaemin hanya mengeringkannya dengan lap. Mark terlalu sabar. Jaemin tahu hal itu, hatinya tergerak melakukan sesuatu dan dia ingin mereka menikmati waktu yang banyak sebelum mereka disibukan oleh akademis.

"Kenapa cemberut lagi, _hmm_."

Mark sudah berpakaian lengkap. Dengan sweater putih, celana berwarna hitam dan juga kupluk. Mark selalu terlihat _necis_ dalam keadaan apapun—bahkan dengan pakaian sekasual itu, dan Jaemin selalu dibuat terpesona karenanya.

"Tidak. Ayo pergi," Jaemin tersenyum senang, Mark mungkin sengaja membuat pakaian mereka mirip. Karena Jaemin juga memakai sweater putih dan celana jeans pendek. Tapi Mark tidak langsung keluar untuk menyiapkan mobil, dia berdiam diri di hadapan Jaemin cukup lama untuk memperhatikan sepasang kaki yang kecil itu.

"Tapi celanamu, apa tak terlalu pendek?"

"Tidak _oppa._ " Jaemin mulai menyahut malas.

"Kau bisa menggantinya dengan celana panjang." Mark mulai menawar.

Kemudian Jaemin memekik, nada suaranya kentara gemas, "Demi Tuhan _oppa,_ sebentar lagi musim semi. Jadi tidak terlalu dingin, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan aku karena aku baik-baik saja."

Jadi Mark hanya pasrah. Saat turun kebawah, mereka tak menemukan kedua siapapun. Jadi Jaemin hanya mengirim pesan singkat untuk mereka agar tidak membuat menu makan malam yang banyak. Mark dan Jaemin akan berkencan hingga larut— _mungkin_.

"Bukankah kita sudah lama tidak berkencan?"

Saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaemin, Mark kemudian menghitung berapa lama mereka tidak keluar bersama. Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak menikah dan mereka tidak pernah keluar bersama untuk bersenang-senang.

Jaemin disibukan oleh berkas-berkas pendaftaran masuk Universitas. Dia bolak-balik pergi kesana-kemari untuk mengurusi berbagai hal sendirian—terkadang bersama Jeno ataupun Heechan. Dan Mark disibukan dengan beberapa tugas yang diberikan dosen saat liburan.

Intensitas pertemuan mereka memang banyak, lebih banyak dirumah dengan dua pasang mata tajam yang menatap mereka bagai CCTV—mereka hanya tak mengerti sekarang Yuta dan Taeyong jadi lebih banyak menganggur dibanding waktu biasanya. Dua pasang mata yang akan mengawasi segala tindak-tanduk mereka berdua. Jadi Jaemin dan Mark tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal berdua dengan leluasa.

Jadi Mark dan Jaemin memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman kota yang masih cerah. Masih pula di isi oleh beberapa orang, sekalipun musim masih berada dalam zona dingin. Kemudian pergi menuju salah satu kedai gelato di dekat sana, "Aku ingin rasa _matcha_."

Saat mendengar apa yang dipesan oleh Mark, Jaemin seketika cemberut. Dia mengerutkan hidung sebal kemudian menatap dalam-dalam Mark. Mulai membayangkan kejadian-kejadian paling menyebalkan semasa SMA-nya tentang Mark dan Heechan.

"Kenapa _matcha_?"

"Memang kenapa _matcha_?" Mark bertanya bingung.

"Itu kesukaan Heechan."

"Ini Negara demokrasi. Semua orang memiliki hak yang sama untuk menyukai apapun. Baik itu Heechan ataupun aku." Mark menjawab polos.

"Tapi itu kesukaan Heechan." Jaemin berkata laiknya kaset rusak.

"Koeunjuga menyukai _matcha_. Lami juga," Jaemin semakin cemberut saat Mark mengurut nama perempuan cantik dalam percakapan mereka. Yang selama ini menjadi satu dari banyaknya saingan Jaemin mendapatkan Mark. Jaemin masih cemberut dan memalingkan wajah saat mereka keluar dari kedai _gelato_.

"Kau marah?"

Jaemin masih memalingkan wajah, alih-alih membujuk, Mark hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap langit Seoul yang cerah kendati memang masih musim dingin. Untuk sekejap Mark mendapatkan ide agar membuat Jaemin kembali bersitatap dengannya.

"Jaem, itu di tv _billboard_ ada Calvin Harris." Mark menunjuk heboh salah satu tv _billoard_ yang menampilkan salah satu iklan mengenai produk ponsel terkenal keluaran Korea.

" _Hah_ , mana?" dan Jaemin meresponnya cepat-cepat.

Mark lalu tersenyum, sedikit tertawa saat melihat Jaemin, " _Oppa_ berbohong, menyebalkan sekali."

"Menyebalkan begini, Jaem tetap cinta _kan_?"

Orang Jepang mengemukakan teori bahwa unsur _hara_ ; perut lah yang bekerja saat kita berada dalam kondisi emosi. Entah itu perasaan yang bersifat positif maupun yang bersifat negatif. Dan sekarang Jaemin membenarkan. Perutnya mulas tak karuan saat berpandangan dengan Mark. Perutnya seperti di gelitik oleh tangan-tangan tak kasat mata. Seisi perutnya seakan-akan di isi oleh berbagai balon yang meledak tak terkendali.

Secara fisiologis, Jaemin seakan merasakan darahnya mengalir cepat lebih dari biasanya. Jantungnya berdentum keras hingga rasanya semua orang mampu mendengar hal tersebut. Dan seluruh persendian tulang melemas seperti keju meleleh.

"Cinta Mark. Cinta Seo Minhyung. Bukan cinta Calvin Harris." Mark berbisik, nadanya menggoda sekaligus menggemaskan. Jaemin hingga sulit bernafas mendengarnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak cinta." Jaemin memutuskan untuk berpaling pada trotoar. Mencoba menghitung setiap langkahnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak curi-curi pandang pada Mark. Sambil bergumam bahwa Calvin Harris beribu kali lebih _sexy_ dari Mark—dengan tubuh maskulinnya, dan _abs_ yang sempurna. _Gosh_! Jaemin meleleh.

"Tidak cinta, cuman sangat-sangat-sangat cinta saja."

" _Ihh_! Apa _sih_ norak!"

Jaemin mendorong tubuh Mark yang mulai menggodanya. Yang menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya sambil membuat Jaemin semakin dekat pada tembok disisi jalan.

"Mark- _oppa_!"

Saat Jaemin hendak memekik dihadapannya, Jaemin tertegun kala Mark menempel sekilas dengan miliknya. Mark tersenyum lebar, matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan tawa seakan tak mau lepas darinya.

" _Eh_!"

"Cinta Jaemin."

Itu ciuman yang manis sekali.

...

"Bukankah ayah suruh kau untuk mencuci piring tadi pagi Lee Jaemin?"

Mendengar sahutan sinis ayahnya, Jaemin hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mencoba memasang wajah tak bersalah. Dia pandangi piring saji berisi sosis asam manis sambil menggigit ujung sendok. Mencoba mendengarkan petuah ayahnya tapi tak berhasil baik.

"Kau juga ayah suruh untuk membersihkan loteng. Tapi saat pulang kerja ayah lihat masih kotor. Ayah pikir kau pergi jalan-jalan setelah melakukan semua pekerjaan itu. Apakah kau terlalu bebal bahkan hanya untuk memahami apa yang ayah suruh," ucapannya tentu menohok hati siapapun—kecuali Jaemin.

"Dan karena kau tidak melakukan semua itu maka ayah yang harus melakukannya. Jadi sebenarnya untuk apa ayah memiliki anak perempuan?"

"Tentu saja untuk ayah bahagiakan?" celetuk Jaemin tak sopan.

"Jaem." Ayahnya menyahut dengan nada semakin dalam.

Jaemin langsung meringis, "Iya ayah. Maaf-maaf, nanti Jaem akan mencuci piring dan membersihkan loteng. Tapi setelah makan ya?" itu berarti, Jaemin sama sekali tak menyimak perkataan ayahnya.

Tapi sebetulnya Jaemin punya argumen yang bisa dibenarkan atas pilihannya yang meminta makan dahulu. Ditengah kencan, pukul enam sore tepat, Taeyong menelpon Jaemin dan meminta mereka untuk pulang cepat. Entah untuk alasan apa. Padahal mereka baru berkencan beberapa jam hanya dengan mengelilingi taman. Belum menyentuh makanan berat sama sekali.

Kemudian Jaemin mendengar Taeyong mendesah keras, "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Jaemin? Kau sudah menikah!" suaranya masih terdengar sinis, "Kau juga Seo, sampai kapan terus membantu seluruh tanggung jawab Jaemin?"

"Membantunya cuci piring padahal ayah meminta Jaemin. Membantu nya mengepel padahal ayah meminta Jaemin, membantunya membersihkan kamar padahal ayah meminta Jaemin," penekanan nama Jaemin benar-benar menohok Mark.

Anak itu hanya menunduk, meratapi kekosongan ibu mertua diantara mereka bertiga, "Kau juga seharusnya bisa mengingatkan Jaemin tentang tanggung jawabnya. Bukannya malah sama-sama pergi jalan-jalan sambil melalaikan tugas. Laki-laki macam apa kau, _huh_!"

"Maaf ayah."

Taeyong kembali menatap Jaemin, yang harap-harap cemas memandangi makanan di atas meja. Jaemin paling suka masakan ayahnya sebenarnya, walaupun jarang memasak tapi tangan ayahnya terlalu mahir dalam memasak dan Jaemin mengakui bahwa ibunya kalah hebat.

"Jaem."

" _Hmmm_..."

"Jaem. Lihat ayah saat ayah sedang berbicara,"

" _Hmmm_..."

Kemudian Jaemin bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong kembali secara terpaksa. Dengan sepasang mata tajam yang seakan mampu mengiris apapun. Jaemin meringis, kali ini mengutuk seluruh alam semesta yang membuat ibunya harus berada di pusat rehabilitasi untuk jadwal malam.

Padahal hanya ibunya lah pawang dari iblis tersebut. Jaemin merutuk dalam hati.

Setidaknya, sekalipun ibunya sama-sama kejam tapi mereka tidak akan kejam disaat yang bersamaan. Yuta akan menjadi sosok istri yang mengingatkan kontrol darah tinggi Taeyong, dan menjadi ibu baik hati yang memaafkan seluruh kelalaian Jaemin.

"Ayah, kita makan dulu saja ya, Jaem lapar. Belum makan dari pagi."

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Tidaka yah. Tentu saja tidak, nanti Jaem yang akan cuci piring setelah ini. Bagaimana?"

Taeyong menghela nafas kemudian. Kalau seperti itu, Taeyong selalu merasa gagal mendidik anaknya. Kemudian perasaan menyesal akan menyusup diam-diam ke dalam dadanya, merutuk atas keputusan _immature_ karena dulu menitipkan Jaemin pada kedua orang tuanya karena kesibukan mereka bedua. Tapi dulu Taeyong pikir kedua orang tuanya akan tegas sebagaimana mereka mendidik Taeyong. Nyatanya mereka seolah membuat kerajaan sendiri dengan Jaemin sebagai puterinya—hingga anaknya menjadi sangat manja.

"Jaem."

"Ayah," Jaemin ber _aegyo_.

"Ya sudah makanlah. Tidak perlu mencuci piring. Langsung pergi ke kamar lalu cuci tangan, cuci kaki, sikat gigi lalu tidur." Taeyong memberi petuah kuno yang harusnya di ucapkan saat Jaemin masih kecil saja, "Kau juga, Seo."

"—dan jangan bermain _gadget_."

...

"MARK- _OPPA_! HIYAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan falseto Jaemin, hampir seluruh penghuni rumah gempar dan hendak menemui tokoh sentral yang membuat keribuat di pagi hari. _Yah_ , seharusnya hari jumat itu menjadi pagi yang tenang dan damai. Seharusnya.

Dengan tergesa, Mark yang dipanggil satu-satunya oleh Jaemin langsung melesat dengan _promade_ yang masih berada di telapak tangan. Dengan wajah lugu yang menggemaskan dan rambut yang hendak di tata, berlari menuju ruang depan. Kemudian Yuta keluar dari dapur, sambil memegang apel yang hendak di potong.

— _pun_ dengan Taeyong yang berlari dari halaman belakang mengabaikan tujuan utamanya untuk membenarkan mesin pemotong rumput yang rusak dengan membawa kunci inggris.

Tapi Jaemin hanya menyambut mereka tersenyum lebar—tidak pula menjelaskan alasannya berteriak mengapa, masih dengan menggenggam selembar kertas dan amplop cokelat lalu dengan tubuh yang meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Dengan spontan, Jaemin berlari menuju Mark. Memeluknya sebentar lalu memekik kemudian.

"Coba tebak, surat apa yang aku dapatkan?"

Mark masih berwajah lugu, pikirannya kosong, "Surat kelulusan?"

"Kelulusan apa cobaaa?"

Mark tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku di terima di Universitas Negeri _oppa_!" kemudian Jaemin berpindah memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang hanya ikut bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum—hanya saja senyum mereka terlihat sedikit tak tulus dan secerah biasanya.

"Selamat, Jaemin." Mark merespon terlambat, dengan senyum lebar, menepuk pundak Jaemin yang memeluk erat kedua orangtuanya.

"Jaem akan menjadi mahasiswa ayah, ibu."

"Selamat sayang. Kau di terima di Universitas mana?" itu ibunya yang bertanya.

Kemudian Jaemin memperlihatkan selembar kertas itu pada Yuta, "Universitas Seoul bu,"

Lalu senyum Mark meluntur seketika.

TBC

1: Saraf yang mengatur gerak reflek

2: Gerakan yang di sadari tapi tidak dikendalikan

3: Bagian otak yang berada di bagian paling depan (Frontalis), yang mengatur psikologi positif

4: Bagian otak yang mengatur libido dan rasa takut

Nb: Meskipun tidak pernah berniat melawak karena genrenya tidak humor sama sekali, saya senang karena kebanyakan readers di kotak review bilang mereka perannya agak lawak.

Nb2: Dan tentang kebanyakan nonton film biru yang dapat menyebabkan amigdala rusak itu tidak benar—setahu saya, kalau ada yang lebih tahu tentang yang seperti itu bisa di jelaskan di kolom komentar ^^.

Nb3: _Review juseyoooo_

Thanks to:

Kunqianrl | BellBaek | ludfidongsun | Ekaskasas| Fangirlalala | Mannekeen | Sashashineeya | BinnieHwan | Kiyo | Jeonna | Kaay | | PacarnyaHaechan.

Terimakasih yang sudah review, yang foll dan fav juga, maaf jika ada yang terlewat dan maaf jika belum bisa membalas reviewnya.


	3. Pindah?

Mark L. Jaemin N

...

...

Family. Romance. Hurt/Comfort

...

...

OOC | GS | Typo

...

...

...

...

"Ayo kita rayakan."

Ibunya beranjak dari dari ruang tamu. Mengecup sekilas kedua belah pipi Jaemin dan mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Yuta tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Biasanya ibunya akan menjadi orang yang heboh saat mendengar kabar baik tentang Jaemin. Contohnya saat Jaemin menjadi peran utama dalam pentas musikal _swan lake_ hingga saat Jaemin terpilih menjadi duta mata sehat di rumah sakit Seoul.

Tapi Yuta tak melakukan apapun sekarang. Dan Jaemin tidak mengingat hal itu sekarang.

Sedangkan Taeyong hanya mengusak rambutnya dengan mengimitasi cara Yuta. Tidak berkomentar panjang, melainkan ucapan selamat sederhana dengan senyuman tampan. Kemudian menepuk pundaknya perlahan. Tidak memberi petuah, ceramah ataupun siraman rohani seperti biasanya.

Dan Jaemin masih di ambang euforia. Kegembiraan yang meletup dengan hormon endorfin yang berlebihan. Jaemin kemudian menatap Mark. Memegang kedua tangannya erat-erat sambil bertanya, "Lihat, aku masuk Universitas yang lebih hebat dari _oppa_ kan?"

Mark berkedip cepat, merasakan keganjalan. Tetapi hanya diam dan mengikuti pandangan pada wajah Jaemin yang cerah menyaingi terangnya matahari.

"Ya, hebat sekali. Aku tidak menyangka. Universitas Seoul? jurusan Hubungan Internasional? Itu hebat, Jaemin _ie_. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk kesana. Termasuk orang yang pintar sekalipun."

Lalu Mark melanjutkan saat mengikuti langkah Jaemin, "Tapi kupikir kau akan masuk ke dunia kesehatan. Ya—kau tahu, ayahmu adalah dokter dan ibumu psikolog." Mark tidak mencoba berargumen, tidak mencoba mempertanyakan, tidak apapun. Dia hanya bergumam.

Jaemin berhenti dulu dari arah tujuannya mencapai tangga, berpandang sekilas pada Mark dengan wajah mengerut heran, "Aku sepertinya pernah bilang tentang ketidaksukaan ku tentang ide _'mengikuti profesi orangtua'_ , bukan begitu?"

Mark belum menjawab, sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Kemudian Mark mendesah, " _Ah ya_ , aku ingat. Saat kau mau ujian."

" _Nah_ ," Jaemin menjentikan jari, "Aku ingin jadi diplomat. Terdengar keren dan mengesankan. Lagi pula aku ini orang yang pandai dalam _public speaking_. Jadi bukankah bagus jika aku bisa kuliah dengan jurusan yang aku mau, almamater yang keren dan juga prospek kerja yang terjamin?"

Kemudian Jaemin melanjutkan, "Lagipula menjadi dokter itu lama. Setidaknya dibutuhkan waktu lima tahun untuk strata satu. Lalu pengabdian, kemudian mengambil spesialis jika ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, meskipun sebenarnya lulus dari kedokteran bisa langsung bekerja karena dapat _link_."

Mark bisa saja berargumen. Tapi Jaemin tidak pernah mau kalah dalam perdebatan verbal. Bahkan sekalipun Jaemin tengah melakukan debat kusir.

Jaemin berceloteh panjang dan jauh. Tanpa memandang Mark yang berjalan di belakangnya menuju kamar, "Lebih parah jika masuk jurusan Psikologi. Setidaknya untuk membuat tempat praktek dan mendapat izin aku harus S2 dahulu dan mendapat gelar Psikolog. Kalau hanya S1 dan mengambil peminatan pada klinis, paling aku hanya menjadi asisten Psikolog. Jadi HRD gajinya besar _sih_ , apalagi di bank atau perusahaan besar. Tapi aku tidak terlalu pandai mengobservasi orang atau sudi menghitung statistika."

"Dan," Jaemin menghentikan langkah, berputar menghadap Mark kemudian memberikan senyuman paling lebar, "Hasil belajar dari _oppa_ sangat tidak sia-sia. Aku mendapatkan skor 508 dalam tes TOAFEL. Itu mengesankan, meski masih termasuk standar. Tapi dulu saat kelas tiga skor TOAFEL ku bahkan tidak mencapai 400. Aku juga belajar psikotes, matematika dasar dan bahasa Jepang dari _oppa_. "

"Terimakasih _oppa_. Kau berjasa sekali dalam hal ini."

Mark hanya tersenyum lembut, menyentuh anak rambut Jaemin perlahan-lahan lalu mengecup pipi kanannya, "Ya, sama-sama. Aku senang jika kamu senang."

" _Hu-um_ ," Jaemin mengangguk, lalu mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Mark, menghadapkan hidungnya pada hidung Mark hingga bersinggungan. Jaemin meremas pelan bahu Mark, memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh puja.

"—cinta _oppa_."

" _Heum_?" Mark bergumam, dengan wajah setengah idiot.

Dan bibir Jaemin menyentuh sekilas kedua belah bibir Mark yang merah.

...

...

" _Oppa_ habis darimana?"

Jaemin mendekati Mark, yang kerepotan membawa kardus kecil dengan muatan penuh kedalam kamar. Jaemin menunggu Mark menjawab, dan suaminya hanya membalasnya dengan satu kata yang bahkan tak terdengar melalui mulutnya. Hanya terbaca dari gerak bibirnya saja.

" _Oppa_ , tadi ibu membawa _chesee cake_ dan sekarang ada di kulkas. Mau aku ambilkan?"

Mark menggeleng, dia merapihkan beberapa barang. Mencomot serakan sampah bekas Jaemin dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Jaemin hanya diam di kasurnya. Menunggu Mark berbicara tapi laki-laki itu masih di sibukan dengan seluruh dunianya.

...

...

" _Oppa_ , kenapa membuang semua brosur itu?"

Mark terlihat canggung saat Jaemin menemukan brosur yang di buang di tempat sampah dapur—yang harusnya tertutup rapat karena semuanya di masukan kedalam kantung plastik. Tapi Jaemin tadi di pinta oleh ibu untuk memilah sampah karena akan di berikan pada salah satu tetangga yang suka pendaur ulang sampah.

"Ini cukup berguna untuk di jadikan kertas daur ulang, bukan begitu?"

"Ya." Mark menjawab seadanya. Tapi Jaemin seakan tidak menyadari betapa Mark tidak nyaman ketika dia menemukan semua benda itu.

"Apa _oppa_ berniat membeli apartemen?"

" _Huh_?" Mark memekik kecil. Membatu sejenak kala dia juga ikut memilah sampah.

"Habisnya semua brosur di sini semuanya tentang apartemen."

Dan Mark hanya terkikik kecil—dengan cara yang aneh.

...

...

Jaemin tergugu saat Mark telah membersihkan seluruh kamar ketika dia sedang mandi. Kemudian Jaemin juga terpana pada seluruh pekerjaan Mark. Kedua orang tuanya sedang kerja, sehingga tidak akan ada satupun diantara mereka yang akan mengomeli Jaemin tentang tanggung jawabnya yang di kerjakan semuanya oleh Mark.

Tapi Mark tidak seperti biasanya.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa _oppa_ melakukan seluruh pekerjaanku?"

Jaemin bertanya heran sambil mengoleskan selai cokelat ke rotinya. Memandang Mark yang kini tersenyum lugu sambil mencubit kedua pipinya. Kantung mata terlihat samar di bawah mata Mark. Serta suara serak karena tubuh yang kurang sehat.

"Tidak, hanya ingin saja."

...

...

" _Oppa_ akan pergi kerumah teman? Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?"

"Ini mendadak. Dia bilang ada jurnal penelitian yang harus di kerjakan bersama."

Setahu Jaemin, jurusan Teknik Informatika tidak membuat Jurnal penelitian—mungkin saja. Soalnya jurusan Matematika murni pun seperti itu. Tapi Mark tersenyum menenangkan, mengecup kedua pipi Jaemin dengan wajah gemas kemudian tertawa dengan cara yang Jaemin tak pahami, "Ingin aku belikan sesuatu?"

Jaemin kemudian luluh karenanya.

"Kalau begitu belikan aku _macarons_ , ya _oppa_. Belikan di Harvest."

Mark tertawa, "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara memerasa orang."

...

...

" _Ihhh_! Kenapa semua acara televisi di isi oleh Park Bogum _sih_!"

Jaemin hampir membanting _remote_ televisi jika tidak ditahan ucapan Mark, "Park Bogum lagi, Park Bogum lagi. Bosan aku melihatnya."

"Kalau bosan kau boleh mamatikan televisinya, Jaem."

"Tapi _oppa_ , aku masih kesal. Kenapa di semua stasiun televisi isinya Park Bogum semua?"

"Jaem."

"Iya-iya," Jaemin menyahut pelan.

"Matikan televisinya dan tidurlah. Tak ada gunanya juga kau menontonnya dan menghujatnya disini. Sekarang sudah malam. Kau pasti lelah setelah registrasi pembayaran kuliah dan melakukan pendafataran ulang tadi siang."

"Tapi _oppa_ , aku tidak mengantuk."

"Jaem ini sudah malam. Tidurlah."

"Tapi aku tak ingin tidur dulu."

"Jaem." Mark menegur, tapi menemukan Jaemin menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kalau begitu, apa _oppa_ bisa berhenti sebentar mengotak-atik komputernya?"

Hening lebih cepat menyusup dibanding kecepetan cahaya—mungkin. Mark tahu itu permintaan yang halus untuk membuatnya berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Baiklah."

Mark menghela nafas. Menyimpan seluruh isi CPU yang tadinya dia bongkar. Menyipan Ram, hardisk, CD, dan beberapa alat lain pada kardus kecil dengan tatanan rapih. Lalu berdiri dari kursi yang sudah dia duduki lebih dari empat jam, berjalan mematikan lampu utama, kemudian menuju kasur. Menyalakan lampu tidur yang temaram. Sambil menunggu Jaemin melakukan hal yang sama, dengan bangkit dari karpet dan duduk di hadapannya.

Mark tidak tahu kenapa dia lebih suka berbicara dalam kondiri temaram. Bukan untuk menciptakan suasana ambigu yang akan membangkitkan hasrat apapun. Mark hanya berpikir, kondiri lampu yang temaram mampu memberikan ketenangan, dengan keheningan yang datang. Bukan rasa mencekam atau apapun.

"Jadi ada apa _hm_?"

Tangan Mark memilin sebentar rambut Jaemin yang ikal di bawah, memainkan poni rambutnya, lalu membenahi piyama kuning bergambar bebek berkerah lebar tersebut agar lebih menutupi bagian dada Jaemin yang belahannya terlihat. Mark masih lelaki normal. Tapi dia cukup bermoral.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaemi menggeleng kecil.

"Lalu kenapa Jaem bersikap seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Ya seperti ini."

"Seperti ini yang seperti apa?"

" _Ihhh_ , Jaem sayang," Mark mencubit gemas kedua pipi tirus Jaemin. Kemudian tersenyum hingga matanya menjadi segaris kecil yang tipis.

"Apa _sih oppa_." Jaemin melepas tangan Mark dari pipinya, tapi menyimpannya di atas paha Jaemin sambil menggenggam tangan itu erat-erat hingga Mark terdiam si tempatnya.

"Aku—" ada jeda sejenak sebelum Jaemin melanjutkan, "Aku hanya merasa _oppa_ menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya."

"Pendiam seperti apa?"

Benar, pendiam yang seperti apa? Mark tetap menjadi Mark yang biasanya. Yang menjalani pagi dengan mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya, yang siangnya bertandang kerumah Jeno untuk membahas hal-hal yang tak penting untuk di ketahui Jaemin, yang sorenya membantu Jaemin melipat pakaian, yang malamnya membantu Jaemin mencuci piring, dan tetap menjadi Mark yang _cheesy_ dengan seluruh rayuannya.

Lalu berubah pendiam di bagian mana? Dibagian mana?

Mark bukan anak lelaki yang banyak berbicara. Mark juga memang tidak memiliki agresivitas verbal seperti kebanyakan anak lelaki yang sering mengumbar kata-kata kasar dan binatang untuk menjadi hal yang di ucapkannya sehari-hari. Mark tidak mengerti seperti apa definisi pendiam menurut Jaemin sebenarnya.

"Ya pendiam. Masa _oppa_ tidak tahu apa itu pendiam," Jaemin terus berargumen.

"Jaem, sudahlah. Kau hanya mengantuk. Tidur _ne_ , dan besok kita bisa berkencan sebelum minggu depan mulai kuliah, bagaimana?"

" _Ah_ , bahkan hari sabtu dan minggu akan kau gunakan untuk kerperluan Universitas. Keperluan apa _sih_?" Mark menambahkan.

"Mengambil jas, ATK dan kaus OPAK."

"OPAK? Apa itu?" dahi Mark mengerut samar.

"Orientasi pengenalan akademik, _oppa_. Memangnya KAIST tak seperti itu ya?"

" _Hmmmm_.. Seingat _oppa sih_ tidak. Tidak ada hal seperti itu. Kau tahu, mungkin karena tidak bermanfaat." Mark terkikik sedikit.

" _Ish, oppa_." Tangan Jaemin masih berpagut mesra dengan tangannya. Merasakan kehangatan yang melebihi kemampuan benda penghangat apapun. Saat itu mereka lebih suka diam. Jaemin dengan seluruh kata-katanya yang tertelan hening. Dan Mark dengan seluruh rayuan _cheesy_ nya yang tertutup geming. Hingga Mark bertanya kemudian.

"Kenapa Jaemin? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Katakan saja padaku."

Matanya bersinggungan dengan mata Jaemin. Yang memandangnya dengan tatapan selembut sutera. Dengan senyum yang mendebarkan dada. Dengan wajah yang cantiknya melelehkan setiap sendi-sendinya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa _oppa_? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran _oppa_? Katakan saja padaku, _oppa_."

Maka Mark hanya terpaku di tempatnya, merasakan kegelisahan yang mendadak membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat seperti hendak keluar dari soketnya. Merasakan bibirnya terbungkam oleh tangan imaji. Hingga klausa itu tak keluar sepatahpun saat Jaemin mengimitasi caranya bertanya.

"Maksudku, _oppa_ tidak seperti biasanya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, sejak Jumat kemarin _oppa_ menjadi berbeda dari biasanya. Dan jangan bertanya berubah seperti apa karena aku tak mampu menjelaskannya," Jaemin lalu mendesah dengan senyuman, atas kelegaan yang datang setelah mengeluarkan seluruh hal yang mengganggunya hampir seminggu ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jaemin."

" _Oppa_ —" Jaemin merengek, melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan mengusak kaus di dada Mark sambil meremasnya, "—bukankah kita harus bersikap jujur satu sama lain? Kenapa _oppa_ selalu menyembunyikan perasaan _sih_?"

"Jaemin, aku—" Mark kehilangan pembendaharaan kata saat bertemu pandang dengan Jaemin. Dengan iris monokrom yang secara imaji tergambar penuh warna. Seakan melihat langit lazuardi disana, seakan melihat baskara dengan bias keemasan dan melihat keindahan semesta yang terwakili oleh dua bola matanya.

" _Aku_ apa _oppa_?"

Mark belum menjawab, hingga suara detik jam yang bergerak statis nyatanya lebih keras dibanding semua bisikan-bisikan yang Mark kirimkan melalui mata.

" _Oppa_ ," Jaemin memanggil.

Kemudian melajutkannya dengan bahasa yang terdengar begitu lugu, " _Just tell me_."

"Aku," Mark memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, menghela nafas lalu kemudian melanjutkan, "hanya _kecewa_ ," kemudian Mark berbisik.

"Ya, kecewa," Mark berbisik kembali.

" _Oppa_?" Jaemin tertegun oleh apa yang di ungkap Mark.

"Aku pikir kita akan berada di satu Universitas yang sama, aku pikir kau mendaftar di KAIST. Aku pikir kejutan seperti itulah yang kau berikan. Aku memikirkan banyak hal tentang itu. Aku pikir mungkin kita akan memiliki banyak waktu hingga bisa melewati segala aktivitas akademik bersama, aku pikir—"

Mark menghela nafas, menyimpan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jaemin. Menghirup aroma melon dari sana, "Aku pikir kita bisa pindah ke apartemen yang dekat dengan Universitas ku."

Nyatanya Jaemin lebih suka bergeming. Membiarkan Mark hanya menyadarkan bahunya dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat.

"Tapi ekspetasi ku terlalu tinggi. Dan akhirnya aku sadar itu terdengar egois."

Pandangan Jaemin terpaku pada langit atap, memandang stiker _glowing in the dark_ berbentuk bintang yang bersinar samar dengan warna kuning. Jaemin selalu suka memandangi langit-langit atap, kadang dia suka menghitung berapa banyak stiker berbentuk bintang yang ada disana bersama Mark sambil menunggu melepaskan masker _peel off_.

"Memang kenapa jika menjadi egois _oppa_?" Jaemin bertanya bermenit kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaan _oppa_ , tapi jika _oppa_ tidak mengatakannya apa mungkin aku akan mengerti?"

Mark kembali menghadap wajah Jaemin, kembali membawa tangan lentik itu untuk berpagut erat.

"Jaem."

"Apa sulitnya jujur padaku?" Jaemin berbisik, mengikuti cara Mark membahasakan perasaanya.

" _Oppa_ hanya tinggal berkata, _oppa_ tidak nyaman tinggal di sini bukan?"

"Jaem." Mark membisik tak percaya.

Karena bukan itu arah pembicaraan mereka.

...

...

...

"Mark, pagi sekali kau bangun."

Pagi dan Yuta telah menyapanya dengan dandanan rapih. Dengan rok span putih selutut dan kemeja biru muda yang pas badan. Rambutnya di sanggul menyisakan poni dan sejumput rambut di pinggir telinga. Setidaknya Mark menjadi mengerti bahwa penampilan menunjukan citra pekerjaan orang tersebut.

"Iya, tadi _trademill_ dulu, bu."

Yuta hanya mengangguk saat itu, kemudian celingak-celinguk mengitari seluruh dapur disaat tangannya mengaduk kopi, "Jaemin belum bangun?"

Kali ini Mark menyentuh gelas berisi air dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari biasanya. Seakan tahu apa saja yang akan di keluarkan oleh mulut mertuanya tersebut.

"Belum bu."

"Kenapa tidak kau bangunkan?"

Mark tak kuasa menjawab.

Kemudian Yuta mendelik, tapi pada akhirnya hanya menghela nafas, "Bisakah kau tidak terlalu memanjakan Jaemin?" Mark belum menjawab, dia hanya mencoba untuk tegar agar bisa terus bersitatap dengan Yuta tanpa perlu merasa bahwa apa yang di lakukannya selama ini adalah salah.

"Bisakah kau membuatnya menjadi lebih mandiri Mark? Kau tidak bisa selalu memperlakukannya seperti puteri. Jaemin itu istrimu, dia bukan majikanmu."

Yuta masih berwajah tak enak, "Harusnya kau mengingatkannya Mark—membimbingnya, bukan membiarkannya."

"Dia butuh mandiri. Dia _harus_ mandiri. Jaemin bukan _lah_ hanya seorang anak remaja yang berstatus mahasiswa, Jaemin juga seorang istri."

Setiap berbicara dengan Yuta, Mark selalu merasa bahwa dirinya akan goyah. Keinginan untuk keluar dari kediaman Lee selalu pupus kala berbicara empat mata dengan Yuta. Keinginan untuk mempersalahkan seluruh perbuatan mereka pada Jaemin akan meluruh pelan-pelan. Ucapan ibu mertuanya benar—Taeyong juga selalu benar, tapi melihat keramahan serta kelembutan itu, Mark selalu terpedaya pada semua ucapan lembut namun menohok hati itu.

"Dan tidak mungkin selamanya Jaemin akan seperti ini. Dia harus membiasakan diri Mark. Jangan membantu Jaemin lagi saat bersih-bersih. Jangan membantu Jaemin disaat dia mampu melakukannya, biarkan dia bisa. Biarkan Jaemin bisa."

Lalu Mark menghela nafas, dan menatap Yuta lekat dan memantapkan hati—untuk sekali saja dia menjadi menantu yang kurang ajar dengan menyela ucapan Yuta, "Tapi bu, peran seorang istri bukanlah untuk membersihkan rumah, bukan juga untuk mengurus keperluan suami. Peran istri adalah mendampingi suami, Jaemin tidak perlu melakukan ini semua."

Mark pikir dia bisa mengutarakan pendapatnya yang terasa begitu _benar_ dan akan menggoyahkan pemikiran Yuta, tapi mertuanya memiliki usia dua kali lipat darinya dan semua pengalaman rumah tangga telah terkecap dengan rasa yang tak asing lagi olehnya. Maka wajar, jika ucapan Yuta akan terdengar lebih benar.

"Mark," fajar menyingsing, baskara bahkan masih seperempat datang menyinari kawasan Gangnam. Langit masih gelap, suhu masih dingin, tapi atmosfer di dapur menjadi menjadi terasa panas.

"Ini bukan pekara peran seorang istri. Ibu tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Jaemin harus bisa bersih-bersih _karena itu tugasnya_. Ibu tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Jaemin harus bisa memasak _karena itu tugasnya_ ,"

Mark tidak siap mendengarnya. Mendengar setiap fakta yang tak mungkin di bantah oleh orang awam sepertinya. Yuta akan selalu berada di pihak dengan argumen paling benar. Mark hanyalah bocah minim pengalaman, mana mungkin dia bisa beradu argumen jika bukan debat kusir.

"Kau tidak harus siap untuk kaya Mark, tapi kau harus siap untuk miskin. Seperti itulah ungkapannya. Kita tidak tahu seperti apa kedepannya, tapi suatu saat nanti kalian akan lepas dari pengawasan kami. Dan kami tak lagi berhak untuk memberikan seperpun untuk Jaemin karena itu telah menjadi tugasmu,"

Secangkir kopi hitam _arabica_ itu telah mendingin, tapi Yuta tak berniat untuk pergi, "Lalu apa yang terjadi jika kalian hidup cukup sulit?"

"Suatu saat kalian nanti akan tinggal di apartemen. Siapa yang akan membersihkan apartemen kalian jika tidak memiliki pembantu."

Lalu Mark memutus hening, "Saya pasti _punya_ uang bu, kalaupun akan datang masa sulit, saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk memenuhi seluruh kebutuhannya. Saya tidak menikahi Jaemin untuk membuatnya sengsara."

Mark tentu tidak terima. Dia tersinggung. Mark mungkin memang masih muda, dia juga mungkin hanya seorang mahasiswa. Jalannya bahkan masih terlalu panjang untuk sampai tahap kematangan. Tapi Mark bisa menjanjikan finansial untuk Jaemin. Mark _bisa_.

Tidakkah ibu mertuanya itu tahu?

" _Ah_ , ya, mungkin rasanya terlalu jauh jika ibu membicarakan finansial. Keluargamu pastilah akan memberikanmu kucuran uang seperti kau membuka keran air." Ucapan Yuta terdengar halus dan lembut. Tapi menohok hati Mark hingga membuatnya hampir merasakan sesak.

"Tapi Mark, ibu hanya ingin mengajarkan Jaemin tentang bagaimana mengurus rumah. Bahkan sekalipun nanti dia tidak membersihkan rumah, _setidaknya dia tahu caranya_."

"Bahkan sekalipun nanti kalian akan memiliki koki pribadi dan tidak memasak, setidaknya dia tahu caranya. Setidaknya Jaemin tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Melakukan hal-hal kecil untuk hal-hal yang besar."

Mark diam. "Kalian tidak mungkin selalu bergantung pada pembantu. Dan kalian tak bisa selalu memakan makanan pesan antar. Kalian harus terbiasa melakukan seluruh pekerjaan rumah. Jaemin _harus_. Agar dia belajar tentang ketelatenan dan manajemen waktu."

"Tapi ibu, Jaemin tidak bisa di forsir seperti itu. Kalau memang ingin mengajarkannya, maka caranya salah," yang salah adalah betapa Mark memang masih terlalu muda untuk memahami perkataan Yuta mentah-mentah.

"Ibu tidak pernah memforsir Jaemin. Apakah ibu menyuruh Jaemin bersih-bersih saat dia memiliki keperluan untuk pergi keluar? Apa ayah dan ibu seperti itu? Kami hanya meminta Jaemin membereskan kamarnya setelah tidur, menyapu, mengepel ruang tamu dan keluarga kemudian menjemur saat pagi, membersihkan toilet sebelum mandi, mencuci piring saat siang dan mengangkat jemuran saat sore—ini bahkan musim dingin jadi Jaemin tidak perlu menjemur pakaian."

Ucapan Yuta terdengar getir, "Ibu juga tidak menyuruhnya untuk menyetrika seluruh pakaian orang rumah. Ibu hanya memintanya melipat pakaian. Ibu tidak memforsirnya. Semua ada waktunya untuk di kerjakan, Mark. Ibu tidak menyuruh Jaemin membersihkan loteng setiap hari, atau bahkan menyuruh Jaemin memotong rumput halaman belakang."

"Mark, ibu tidak memintamu untuk memperlakukannya seperti puteri. Tapi tidak pula memintamu lepas tangan atasnya, bantulah Jaemin dan arahkan dia pada hal yang lebih benar karena kami tahu kau lebih bijak darinya. Dan karena kami tahu, Jaemin lebih _mendengarkanmu_ dibanding ayah dan ibu. Jadi ibu mohon Mark, kau hanya perlu membimbingnya. Bukan untuk membela kesalahannya, mengambil alih seluruh kewajibannya dan menuruti seluruh permintaannya."

Langkah Mark memundur, merasakan sinar matahari mulai menerpa permukaan kulitnya yang tengah menggenggam cangkir. Merasakan kegundahan atas segala ucapan Yuta.

"Biarkan Jaemin untuk mandiri, agar dia bisa menjadi orangtua yang lebih baik dalam mendidik anak dibanding ibu—yang telah salah mendidik anak."

Lagi-lagi mulut Mark tertutup oleh tangan imaji.

...

...

...

Jaemin adalah penggerutu ulung. Tapi dia juga aktris yang hebat. Di depan Mark, Jaemin akan bersikap manis dan berkata bahwa semua pekerjaan bersih-bersih ini mampu dia _handle_. Di belakang, Jaemin mempertanyakan sikap Mark yang berbuat tak biasa seperti itu.

"Ini pasti salah ayah dan ibu! Tidak! Ini salah ibu! Ibu menghasut Mark- _oppa_ untuk tidak membantu bersih-bersih!"

"Jaem, jangan menggerutu pagi-pagi. Apalagi tentang ibumu," ayahnya bahkan telah mengomel meski baru pulang dari rumah sakit setelah menjalani _shift_ malam. Tidak mengucapkan salam, tidak menyapa Jaemin, atau apapun yang menyenangkan.

Taeyong malah berjalan melewati lantai yang telah di pel Jaemin dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan nada tajam dan tatapan tidak mengenakan.

"Dan Jaemin, pel lagi lantai dengan lap kering. Lantainya terlalu basah!"

 _Nah_ , ayahnya jika dari pagi sudah menyebalkan, kesananya akan semakin menyebalkan. Jadi Jaemin hanya menurut, mengelap seluruh lantai kembali di seluruh ruanga dari lantai satu hingga dua. Kemudian mengelap meja makan seperti suruhan ayahnya, dan akhirnya bersiap untuk mandi setelah menyikat toilet dengan susah payah. Disana—disudut kamar, Mark tengah disibukan oleh tiga komputernya.

Kalau Jaemin menganggap seluruh sepatu lucunya sebagai _babies_ yang membutuhkan uluran kasih sayang berlebih, Mark akan menganggap seluruh isi CPU sebagai bayi-bayinya yang membutuhkan perawatan.

Kalau Jaemin itu seratus persen hobi. Entah yang Mark lakukan itu sekedar hobi atau tugas kuliah. Jaemin tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi yang Jaemin tahu, setidaknya dari tiga komputer itu, ada satu komputer khusus untuk di isi oleh game yang berat dan besar, Mark memang menyukai game termasuk _game online_. Jaemin tidak begitu paham, tapi perangkatnya sudah di buat khusus untuk game, kata Mark.

Saat selesai mandi dengan durasi setengah jam karena harus luluran dulu, Jaemin kemudian berbaring di kasur. Berguling kesana kemari dengan bosan.

" _Oppa_ , kau bilang kita hari ini akan berkencan?"

"Kenapa sekarang _oppa_ malah mengotak-atik komputer?"

Mark belum menjawab—tidak menjawab. Mungkin terlalu fokus pada apa yang kini tengah di dilakukannya. Waktu telh menunjuk pada angka sepuluh. Jaemin membersihkan seluruh rumah dan mandi, pun dengan sarapan sebelum bersih-bersih dengan roti dan selai cokelat.

"Mark- _oppa_?"

"Mark- _oppa_?"

" _Opppaaaaaaaa_!"

"Jaem!" Mark menyahut setengah kaget. Hampir melempar salah satu ram yang tadi dia bersihkan.

Mark menghela nafas, "Kita sudah berkencan minggu lalu. Lagipula aku punya beberapa tugas Jaem."

"Yang kulihat _oppa_ hanya sedang mengotak-atik isi CPU."

Jaemin merajuk. Caranya memalingkan wajah, caranya menghembuskan nafas kasar, caranya mendelik sinis. Mark terpedaya pada daya tarik anomali milik Jaemin. Yang wajahnya bahkan tidak selucu Lami saat cemberut. Yang ekspresinya tidak semenyentuh milik Yiyang. Atau terlihat pure dan nature seperti Hina.

"Jaem," Mark menyentuh tangan Jaemin, memaksa mereka berhadapan setelah Mark berusaha lepas dari organ-organ vital komputer tersebut.

"Tidak bisa sekarang."

"Tapi aku ingin main. Bosan di rumah."

Mark menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak main dengan Heechan? Atau Hina? Atau kau bisa pergi kerumah Jeno, tadi dia bilang ada Jisung di rumah."

" _Oppa_ tidak ingin berkencan denganku?" Jaemin menyahut dengan nada pura-pura sendu. Strategi paling ampuh untuk membuat Mark luluh dan sembah sujud di ujung kakinya untuk mengabulkan segala hal.

"Bukannya tidak ingin, Jaem. Tapi aku punya tugas yang harus di kerjakan. Maaf ya," Mark mengusap pelan kedua pipi tirus Jaemin.

"Apa aku harus meminta Heechan menemanimu?"

Jaemin merenggut seketika. Dia memalingkan wajah sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, Mark meminta maaf setelahnya. "Maaf. Apa itu menyinggungmu?"

Belum ada balasan.

"Jadi bagaimana? _Oppa_ antar kau hingga _mall_? Atau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang lain? Tapi _oppa_ tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Jaemin," Mark menyahut sabar.

Lalu Jaemin bersitatap dengannya. "Tidak perlu _oppa_. Sepertinya _oppa_ sangat sibuk," Jaemin berat saat mengatakan itu.

"Dan sepertinya aku jadi tidak _mood_ untuk keluar."

Kemudian Jaemin pergi keluar kamar, duduk di sofa yang berdekatan dengan ayahnya. Pria itu sedang membaca buku, setebal kamus bahasa Mandarin yang tak pernah sudi untuk di liriknya sama sekali.

"Sudah membersihkan bak mandi?"

Jaemin mendelik. Bisakah ayahnya bertanya tentang sesuatu yang lain? Misalnya, kenapa dia masuk jurusan Hubungan Internasional? Kenapa bukan masuk Kedokteran? Atau Psikologi? Atau masuk Keperawatan? Atau Teknik Lingkungan? Atau mungkin jurusan Manajemen Bisnis? Kenapa malah bertanya tentang bak mandi?

"Sudah."

"Bak mandi ayah maksudnya."

Jaemin mendelik, "Sudah, yah."

"Sudah cuci piring?"

"Sudah."

"Sudah menyetrika pakaianmu?"

"Sudah."

"Sudah mengambil cucian di mesin cuci?"

"Sudah."

"Sudah membersihkan loteng?"

"Su—ayah tak menyuruhku membersihkan loteng."

Jaemin memekik heboh, seakan takut nanti dipinta bersih-bersih kembali. Ayahnya menutup buku, melepas kacamata dan menghela nafasnya pasrah. Pasrah sekali.

"Kenapa ayah ini memiliki anak yang pemalas sekali," kemudian sentilan kecil mampir di dahi Jaemin. Perempuan itu hanya mengaduh, kemudian cemberut sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Kau ini harus punya inisiatif jadi anak. Kalau memang belum di bersihkan dan sudah kotor, maka kau harus paham bahwa memang saat itulah kau harus membersihkannya."

Jaemin hanya diam. Membantah adalah sesuatu yang selalu dia lakukan. Tapi itu jika ada ibunya saja. Kalau bersama Taeyong, Jaemin seakan merasa mereka memiliki jarak. Dan jarak itulah yang menimbulkan keseganan dalam dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi diplomat nanti? Kau pikir bekerja hanya membutuhkan wawasan dan kecakapan saja? Tentu tidak Jaemin."

Mulai _kan_. Jaemin mengeluh. Kenapa dia tidak langsung saja mengirim chat pada Heechan untuk datang ke cafe di dekat komplek. Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan tentang _idol-idol_ yang akan melangsungkan _comeback_ atau _group_ baru. Lagipula dia ingin tahu juga bagaimana bisa Heechan masuk jurusan Kedokteran Universitas Seoul? Heechan bahkan tak pernah mendapat _rangking_ di kelasnya dulu.

"Iya ayah Jaem tahu. Jaem membutuhkan kemauan, inovasi, kreatifitas, keaktivan serta partisipasi dalam banyak hal di Universitas nanti. Bukan hanya mengandalkan pengetahuan atau kecakapan dalam berbicara di atas podium. Ya—Jaem mengerti."

Kemudian Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas. Tak sopan. Bangkit dari kursi dan memutuskan untuk menemui Jeno. Itu lebih baik dibanding harus mendengarkan ayahnya ceramah.

Meninggalkan ayahnya dengan perasaan gondok luar biasa.

...

...

"Kau akan pindah?"

Itu kalimat pertama yang Jaemin keluarkan kala melihat Jeno mulai merapihkan seluruh pakaiannya kedalam koper. Jeno sudah di terima di KAIST dengan jurusan yang sama dengan Mark. Padahal Jeno harusnya masuk fisika nuklir saja. Habisnya pintarnya tidak kira-kira.

"Ya. Jarak rumah dengan kampus sangat jauh. Apalagi aku tak punya kendaraan, ibu menyebalkan sekali karena tidak mau memberikan motor sekalipun. Padahal umurku sudah hampir dua puluh."

"Kalau mengingat kecelakaan yang terjadi dulu, akan wajar _sih_ jika _imo_ melarangmu menggunakan kendaraan sendirian."

Kemudian Jaemin mengitari seisi kamar. Ada setengah barang yang hilang karena harus di bawa pergi selain pakaian. Rasanya cukup aneh ketika Jaemin mengingat mereka akan terpisah karena kampus yang berbeda. Jeno selalu ada bersamanya melebihi kebersamaannya dengan Mark. Maka tentu akan membuat sebuah kejanggalan.

"Yah. Begitulah. Kau takkan pindah?"

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya selintas, "Kenapa harus pindah?" Jaemin tidak bertanya sebenarnya. Dia hanya bergumam sendirian tapi Jeno tetap menanggapi gumamannya.

"Jarak kampusmu itu jauh. Kau akan kecapaian jika berangkat dari sini setiap hari."

Jaemin sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan jarak kampusnya. Dia bisa di antar oleh salah satu orang tuanya dan sekarang ada Mark yang bisa membantunya dalam hal tersebut. Maka Jaemin tak mempermasalahkan. Lagipula masih ada bus untuk membawanya kesana bukan?

Tapi Mark selalu terlihat ingin pindah. Dia terlihat gelisah mendekati hari Senin. Mark mempunyai mobil untuk membawanya ke KAIST yang memang cukup jauh. Jadi seharusnya dia tak perlu khawatir. Karena Jaemin berpikir bahwa alasan Mark ingin pindah adalah eksistensi orang tuanya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Tidak masalah, pikirmu. Jaem, Universitas Seoul itu jauh. Jauh sekali. Kau setidaknya harus tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengannya. Atau kau bisa kelelahan. Rumahmu ini ada di ujung dunia," Jeno mulai hiperbola.

"Benarkah?"

Jeno memutar bola matanya. Mengeluarkan setoples kukies dan menyimpannya di depan Jaemin. "Terserahmu _lah_. Asal kau bisa kuliah dengan benar dan memang tidak lelah, mau rumahmu di luar Seoul juga boleh."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kerumahku? Tidak berkencan dengan Mark- _hyung_? Senin sudah masuk kuliah loh. Bahkan kita harus bersiap-siap dari hari Sabtunya. Sekarang sudah hari Jumat."

Hanya terdengar desahan malas dari Jaemin, "Mark- _oppa_ sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Di rumah ada ayah, aku jadi malas. Aku diam di sini saja ya."

"Terserah."

Jaemin terdengar menghela nafas ketika tubuhnya berbaring di kasur Jeno, dia menatap langit-langit yang polos. Tidak seperti kamar Jaemin yang di penuhi stiker-stiker berbentuk isi galaksi.

"Kau enak sekali tidak diatur-atur ayah dan ibu."

Jeno menghentikan aktivitasnya membersihkan gitar dengan tisu. Dia melirik sejenak Jaemin kemudian menimpal, "Rumput tetangga memang selalu terlihat menyenangkan dibanding milik sendiri. Tapi kupikir kita sama-sama enak memiliki kedua orang tua."

" _Oh_ , _quotes_ Jeno _wise_."

Jeno hanya terkikik, sebelum Jaemin menimpal kembali, "Jae _samchon_ dan _imo_ terlihat tidak mengekangmu. Itu menyenangkan ketika bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan bebas. Kalau aku, bahkan setelah menikahpun ayah dan ibu masih suka mengatur."

Bisa saja Jeno menimpal bahwa kata 'terlihat' tidak selalu menyampaikan kebenaran. _Toh_ apa yang di lihat mata bisa saja salah. Jeno sama seperti anak kebanyakan. Yang di arahkan kehendak orang tua. Agar tidak terjerumus hal-hal yang salah, apalagi dia pria dan anak satu-satunya.

"Mereka mengaturmu untuk kebaikanmu."

"Mereka mengatur karena itu sifat bawaan mereka. Mereka suka sekali mengendalikan orang. Tipe _superior_."

Kalau saja Jaemin sadar bahwa dia pun orang yang suka mengatur dan mengendalikan orang. Jaemin lebih suka berada diatas orang lain dan menganggap bahwa hidup adalah persaingan. Bukan sekedar pertemanan belaka atau setidaknya harus ada simbiosis mutualisme diantara mereka.

"Tapi mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu Jaem."

Jaemin belum menjawab. Tentu saja semua orang tua mengatur anaknya selalu dengan alasan basi seperti itu. Apakah sungguh orang tua tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya? Bukan untuk mereka?

"Mereka mungkin tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untukku."

"Begitu juga kau. Kau mungkin juga tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu sendiri."

Lalu Jaemin mendelik. Kesal tapi juga ingin merasa lucu, "Susah ya curhat padamu. Tidak semenyenangkan Heechan."

Kemudian Jeno memutar bola matanya malas "Ya tentu saja aku tak akan cocok jadi teman curhatmu. Aku laki-laki, tidak bawa perasaan seperti yang selalu perempuan rasakan hanya karena masalah yang bahkan tak pantas untuk di besar-besarkan."

" _Hmmm_.. Tapi menurutmu, apakah aku dan Mark- _oppa_ harus pindah?"

Jeno belum membalas. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jeno selalu dijadikan tempat sampah oleh Mark. Tempat dimana Mark membuang seluruh keluh kesahnya pada kamar yang catnya telah usang tersebut. Jeno mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang di sampaikan oleh Mark. Tapi dia hanya bisa menjadi pendengar, karena ilmunya belum sampai untuk memberikan solusi atas masalah rumah tangganya tersebut.

"Lebih baik pindah. Tapi kupikir itu akan sulit."

" _Eh_ , Jeno. Kau mau ku kenalkan seseorang? Dia sangat cantik," Jaemin tiba-tiba berbicara di luar jalur pembicaraan yang tadi, mendekati Jeno dan merapatkan tubuhnya untuk memperlihatkan sesosok foto.

"Ini Huang Renjun. Aku bertemu dengannya saat kita wawancara dulu. Lihat, sangat cantik kan? Aku lihat di snapgramnya bahwa dia di terima di kampus yang sama denganku. Tapi jurusan Seni."

Kemudian percakapan berlanjut dengan Jaemin yang merecoki Jeno dengan semua hal tentang Renjun.

...

...

"Apa?" Yuta hampir berteriak.

Tapi bukan kedua mertuanya saja yang merasa salah dengar. Mark juga merasakan hal yang serupa. Dia menatap Jaemin lamat-lamat. Mencari suatu kejanggalan dari ekspresinya. Jaemin itu bukan orang yang mau melaju sendiri—dalam konteks hal-hal besar yang seperti ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Jaemin meminta tanpa menanyakan dirinya? Apakah ada pemicu yang membuat Jaemin meminta demikian?

Apakah karena Jeno?

Jaemin tadi bertandang kesana. Mereka teman masa kecil yang saling memahami satu sama lain. Tidak sulit bagi orang-orang untuk mendoktrin orang lainnya yang mempercayai mereka. Tetapi masa Jeno berlaku demikian?

Ataukah Jaemin merenungi pembicaraan mereka yang kemarin?

Mungkinkah?

Tapi Jaemin bukan orang yang suka merenungi suatu hal. Dia cenderung berpikiran pendek dan tak suka berpikir keras. Jaemin anak dengan pemikiran sederhana. Semua dimatanya terlihat sepele. Semudah dia membalikan telapak tangan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pindah Jaem?"

"Apakah menurutmu pindah ke apartemen itu perkara yang mudah?"

"Kenapa harus pindah?"

"Apartemen itu mahal. Kau mau membeli pakai uang siapa memangnya?"

Ayah ibunya menyerukan tanya secara beruntun. Mereka tidak lagi berpusat pada makanan. Makan malam yang damai tidak lah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Harusnya malam itu berubah menjadi malam yang menyenangkan karena mereka bisa berkumpul bersama di tengah kesibukan. Tapi malam berubah menjadi suasana aneh yang membuat mereka uring-uringan.

Sedangkan Mark di landa perasaan gelisah yang tak wajar.

" _Haah_ , kenapa kau ingin pindah, sayang?" Akhirnya Yuta bertanya kembali kala setiap rentetan kalimat mereka tak di jawab satupun oleh Jaemin.

"Rumah kita sangat jauh dari kampus Jaem."

Suara Jaemin mengecil, pupil matanya enggan diam pada satu titik. Jemarinya terlalu gemas hanya untuk merapat. Dan dengan keadaan sadar yang masif, Jaemin mengetuk ujung piring dengan keras menyaingi suara jarum jam. Ekspresi ayahnya membuat Jaemin takut. Ibunya juga seakan-akan tak percaya dengan pemikiran tersebut. Dan Mark tak juga mengatakan apapun. Tak membelanya, tak juga menanyakannya.

"Masih ada ayah dan ibu mengantarmu."

"Masih ada Mark."

Mark kikuk. Entah kenapa, balasan mertuanya itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan Mark. Mungkin kalau dia yang meminta pindah, kedua orang tua itu akan lebih heboh dan sinis dalam membahasnya.

"Tapi tidak selamanya kalian akan mengantar jemput Jaem, kalian punya kesibukan masing-masing."

"Masih ada bus."

"Masih ada kereta."

"Masih ada taksi."

Jaemin belum menyerah juga, "Bagaimana jika Jaem pulang malam? Bus sudah tidak ada, kereta pun hanya peron tertentu yang masih beroperasi."

"Masih ada taksi _online_."

"Tapi pulang malam itu berbahaya ayah." Jaemin memelas.

"Seoul adalah kota teraman di Korea. Tingkat kejahatannya nyaris di angka nol. Jangan suka mencari-cari alasan, jam kuliah bahkan tak sepadat jadwal SMA. Kau bahkan pernah pulang jam dua malam dulu, dan kau baik-baik saja."

Lalu Yuta menimpal, "Jangan suka mensugestikan diri. Jaem sudah memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo. Jaem juga punya semprotan merica. Kalau merasa terlalu larut dan takut sendiri, kami akan memaksakan diri untuk menjemput."

"Ayah dan ibu juga tak sepelit itu untuk membayar orang agar bisa mengantar jemputmu setiap hari kalau memang kami semua sibuk."

Argumen-argumen mertua Mark itu memperlemah kemungkinan keberhasilan dikabulkannya permintaan Jaemin. Lagipula itu terdengar terlalu mendadak, Jaemin tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan kehidupan setelah masa SMA nya dengan mereka.

Yuta dan Taeyong pernah bertanya, tapi entah kenapa di satu titik mereka berhenti untuk merecokinya dengan pertanyaan. Dan Mark sadar, hampir seluruh episode kehidupan sekarang Jaemin di tumpahkan pada dirinya, bukan pada orang tuanya. Di mulai dari dia menghadapi ujian, alasan memilih jurusan, membayar uang pendaftaran. Jaemin mandiri dengan cara yang cukup kasar dan menyakitkan hati mereka sebagai orang tua.

"Tapi pasti akan capek ayah, ibu."

Yuta menjawab dengan desahan yang penuh kepasrahan, "Hidup itu harus bersusah payah dahulu. Ayah dan ibu pun begitu. Kuliah adalah penentuan masa depan. Kalau kau ulet dan rajin—dan merasakan perihnya kuliah. Karena kau tidak mungkin seperti orang lain yang akan berkerja di sela waktu kuliah dan merasakan lelah yang berlebih. Setidaknya kau berjuang lebih keras dalam kuliah dan menjadi bersemangat dengan jarak rumah kita yang jauh dari kampusmu, ibu yakin dimasa yang akan datang kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan dari jerih payahmu yang menyakitkan itu."

Jaemin mendecih, memalingkan wajah dan membuat Yuta merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih gelap, "Jaem, _manner_." Dan ayahnya memperingati.

"Tapi Jaem ingin pindah."

"Jaem."

"Ya kan _oppa_?"

" _Eh_?"

Tapi tunggu dulu. Seketika terlintas kembali apa yang dikatakan Jaemin, bukankah Jaemin meminta pindah ke apartemen dekat Universitas Seoul?

Sungguh?

" _Ehh_?"

...

...

...

"Kenapa kau meminta pindah tiba-tiba, Jaem?"

Mark bertanya ketika mereka duduk di _rooftop_ berdua. Memandang gedung pencakar langit yang lampu-lampunya menghiasi malam. Suara dengung motor yang tengah melakukan balap liar. Kemudian suara sirine polisi yang datang beberapa menit kemudian. Udara malam yang dingin seakan tak hadir karena kehangatan imajiner dari orang yang berada di sebelah mereka.

"Bukankah _oppa_ ingin pindah?"

Mark tidak membenarkan, tidak pula menyalahkan. Merasakan gerak impulsif Jaemin yang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Mark. Memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengerut bingung. Matanya yang bersinar, bibirnya merekah merah, wajahnya yang di sepuh rona.

"Aku hanya berpikir _oppa_ tidak nyaman tinggal disini, jadi aku putuskan bahwa kita _harus_ pindah."

Mata bisa jadi cerminan perasaan. Mark terlihat gelisah, dan terlihat dari caranya memandang Jaemin. Benar itu yang di maksudnya. Mark memang ingin pindah. Tapi Jaemin mengatakannya seolah dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kadang kala, Mark tidak bisa membedakan, apakah Jaemin peka dengan caranya sendiri, atau terlalu bodoh untuk memahami apa yang sesunguhnya sedang terjadi.

"Tidak, Jaem. _Oppa_ tidak keberatan tinggal disini."

"Tapi _oppa_ mengatakan bahwa _oppa_ tidak ingin tinggal disini."

"Itu—" Mark tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Jaemin berada di Universitas yang sama dengannya. Tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia ingin tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan Universitasnya. Tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa rumah Jaemin ini terlalu jauh dari KAIST.

Kadang, gambaran kasar tentang keinginannya terdengar amat egois. Universitas Seoul pun jauh dari rumah ini. Dan Jaemin tak memiliki kendaraan. Harusnya Mark paham kalau mereka berada dalam situasi yang hampir sama. Tapi Mark terlalu memperhitungkan baik dan buruknya, untung dan ruginya. Mark jelas tak ingin terlalu banyak rugi dan merasakan dampak buruknya.

Lagipula ide tentang tetap terus tinggal seatap dengan mertuanya terdengar amat buruk dan merugikannya. Bukan karena Mark tidak suka mereka, hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang harusnya tak mertuanya campuri. Ini adalah kehidupan Mark, yang sekarang bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan Jaemin. Yuta dan Taeyong boleh saja memberikan saran, tapi untuk terus merecoki kehidupan rumah tangganya, maka Mark tidak bisa membiarkan mereka seperti itu terus menerus.

"—aku tidak keberatan jika harus tinggal disini. Lagipula kita belum terlalu mandiri untuk hidup berdua." Bisa saja ucapannya terdengar arif. Tapi tentu saja kadang ucapan tidak sebanding lurus dengan perbuatan.

"Sifat mandiri itu tidak datang sendiri, _oppa_. Kita harus membiasakan diri."

Jaemin berbicara dengan gaya yang imut—dan entah datang dari mana _quotes_ bijak tersebut. Jaemin terlalu pintar memainkan kata. Dan Mark hanya bisa mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin dengan gemas. Sambil mengecup ringan seluruh wajah Jaemin. Dahinya, pelipisnya, pipinya, hidungnya, bibirnya dan dagunya.

"Sana, jadi motivator saja. Jangan jadi diplomat, tidak cocok."

" _Ish_ , _oppa_. Ucapanmu itu menohok tahu."

"Itu karena kau lucu sekali, Jaemin _ie_."

" _Oppaaaa_.."

Maka Jaemin hanya perlu menyenandungkannya satu kali sebelum Mark membungkamnya dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Yang mendebarkan dadanya, yang membuat jantungnya berteriak ingin keluar dari soketnya. Yang meremangkan sekujur tubuhnya dan membuat gelisah tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Dan Mark hanya perlu mengulum kedua belah bibir Jaemin yang simetris. Mencium aroma melon yang menguar selintas dari kibasan rambutnya. Mengecap sirup strawberi yang baru saja di minum Jaemin. Mark hanya perlu mengusap leher Jaemin dan menggetarkan seluhur hasrat yang membakarnya.

Mark belum pernah mencium Jaemin sedalam itu. Ciuman yang menghantarkan friksi aneh yang membuatnya terburu-buru dalam menghisap kedua belah bibir tersebut. Ciuman yang membawanya pada rasa yang tak pernah di bayangkannya. Tangan Mark tidak juga nakal, tapi hilang kendali untuk turun ke bawah pinggang dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Jaemin tidak agresif. Tidak pula awam. Mereka pernah bertukar ciuman. Jaemin juga pernah bertukar ciuman dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang lampau. Mark pun sama. Tak ada yang pernah keberatan dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi bersama dengan Mark, Jaemin merasakan debaran yang berbeda. Bersama Jaemin, Mark merasakan debaran yang berbeda.

Jaemin serta Mark tidak pernah terlalu intim untuk ukuran sepasang kekasih dulu. Dan tak pernah terlalu lengket untuk ukuran sepasang suami-istri sekarang. Mereka menjalani kehidupan dengan sederhana. Tidak berbelebihan dalam _skinship_ , tidak pula selalu mengumbar kemesraan di depan publik.

" _Nghhh_..."

Dada Mark terdorong. Melepas pagutan yang membaurkan saliva untuk keluar dari sudut bibir mereka. Mark hanya tersenyum kecil, kekehan ringan yang berpadu dengan renggutan milik Jaemin serta hembusan nafas yang kasar.

Lalu Jaemin mendekatkan diri pada Mark. Mencium kembali bibir merah tersebut dan merasakan obat pencuci mulut di dalamnya. Mereka tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol. Mereka tidak mengkonsumsi rokok, mereka tidak mengkonsumsi zat adiktif apapun.

Tapi Jaemin merasa mengawang seperti menggunakan ekstasi.

Dan Mark merasa terbang seperti menggunakan kokain.

" _Ekhem_!"

...

...

...

 _Ada satu hari dimana Jaemin berkata bahwa dia membenci kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana dia berkata bahwa dia membenci seluruh tindak posesif ayah dan ibunya. Membenci seluruh kekangan orang tuanya, hingga membenci bagaimana ayah dan ibunya hanya bisa beromong kosong saja._

 _Hari itu Jaemin hanya ingin bermain dengan temannya. Teman yang membuat Yuta pernah mengunci kamarnya dan mengurungnya seharian. Teman yang pernah membuat Taeyong memukul kakinya dengan rotan. Teman yang pernah membuatnya berada di kantor polisi setempat._

 _Jaemin tidak pernah membedakan manusia dalam dua kategori; hitam dan putih. Baik dan buruk. Hidup adalah tempat semu dimana kau tidak akan mendapatkan orang yang baik seutuhnya ataupun jahat seutuhnya. Maka Jaemin merasa bahwa semua baik-baik saja jika dia bergaul dengan orang yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa mereka memang orang yang busuk._

 _Karena Jaemin tidak pernah di ajarkan untuk membedakan teman menurut kasta ataupun latar belakang._

 _Tapi kedua orangtuanya seakan lupa apa yang pernah mereka ajarkan dan menyatakan tidak setuju, mereka memarahinya sebagaimana orang memaki orang lainnya. Setidaknya, bahasa kebun binatang terdengar lebih baik di banding kata-kata halus tanpa makian tapi menusuk dadanya sampai terasa begitu menyakitkan._

 _Jaemin berumur lima belas tahun waktu itu. Di umur lima belas tahun, Jaemin tidak ingin pulang kerumah dan pergi ketempat sauna sendirian sambil memakan telur rebus lima buah. Meminum yogurt sendirian, pun sambil meratap di ujung ruangan._

 _Jaemin menangis kala itu—menyumpahi Tuhan dengan segala serapah. Kenapa dia harus terlahir sebagai Lee Jaemin? Apa yang membuat Tuhan berpikir bahwa menjadi Lee Jaemin adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Atau, apakah dia akan seperti ini jika tidak menjadi Lee Jaemin?_

 _Hari itu adalah hari paling menyedihkan, sampai seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil bertanya,_

" _Apa kau punya uang lebih? Bolehkah aku meminjam uangmu dulu?"_

...

...

...

Thanks to:

kawaiidesu | Bellbaek | Fangirlalala | Mannekeen | | | ludfidongsun | Jeonna

...

Nb: Kesibukan saya di rl bikin saya ga punya waktu buat nulis—bukan publishnya loh. Hape saya juga lagi edan eling, ga tau kenapa, jadi ga bisa nulis di hape juga. Pingin lem biru, tapi kan kalo gitu ga akan di gantiin. Hehehe...

Nb2: Maaf belum bisa membalasa review kalian. Tapi saya membacanya kok ^^

Nb3: Review juseyoooo


End file.
